Sé que Estás Aquí (Hiccstrid AU)
by AlexTheDragonite
Summary: Hiccup no puede ver... ¿Y cómo le dices a alguien que el cielo es azul, cuando no puedes ver más que sólo gris? Astrid aprenderá a apreciar los detalles que le ofrece la vida, cuando por obra del destino se convierte en la persona a través de quien Hiccup podrá ver el mundo como antes. "Yo veré el cielo por ti..."
1. Sinopsis

Astrid Hofferson es una chica de 23 años con un largo camino por recorrer, pero se ha resignado a una vida rutinaria donde su viaje más interesante es el recorrido que la lleva de su hogar al trabajo.

Tras la muerte de su madre cuando tenía quince años, ella ha tenido que aprender a sobrevivir en una ciudad completamente nueva y tratar de tener una nueva vida. Pero al ir tropiezo tras tropiezo, ella se rinde ante una realidad poco prometedora...

Hasta que conoce a Hiccup.

Y es que Hiccup es tranquilo, amable y soñador, pero tiene mucho, mucho que enseñarle.

Además, Hiccup no puede ver...

Astrid se dará cuenta cómo su vida puede cambiar de un momento a otro con el simple hecho de conocer a una persona. Alguien que le abrirá los ojos y le mostrará, aún a pesar de las circunstancias, cómo disfrutar de la vida, y de esas pequeñas cosas que hacen maravilloso todo aquello que la rodea...

 _¿Cómo le dices a alguien que el cielo es azul, cuando no puedes ver más que sólo gris?_

Astrid aprenderá a apreciar los detalles que le ofrece la vida, cuando por obra del destino se convierte en la persona a través de quien Hiccup podrá ver el mundo como antes.

* * *

 **¡Hola, bienvenidos y muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Si les gustaría ver pequeñas ilustraciones de esta historia y avisos de publicación de este y de otros de mis fanfictions, no duden en buscarme en Instagram como** _@alexthedragonite_

 **De nuevo muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a este fanfiction, cualquier comentario me hace muy feliz! un abrazo para todos!!**

 ** _27 / Enero / 2019_**


	2. Prólogo

Ya no estaba segura de que los colores fueran reales.

El día se había vuelto tan gris.

La realidad se había vuelto tan oscura...

Parecían las imágenes tristes de una película antigua. Sin color. Llena de lluvia, autos y luces cegadoras. Una feroz tormenta había caído sobre la ciudad con toda su plenitud.

El aire helado removía su cabello y ropa mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas, totalmente empapada gracias al inoportuno clima. Trataba de cubrirse lo más posible con el gorro de su suéter y con sus propias manos se abrazaba a sí misma. Como si de verdad existiera una forma de reconfortarse por sí sola... Como si hubiera forma de dejar de sentir aquella fría y cruel realidad que le lastimaba la piel y el corazón.

Levantaba la vista y por el rabillo del ojo alcanzaba a ver la espalda de su acompañante, a quien trataba de seguirle el paso. A penas veía la acera por donde iban, las lámparas de la calle se limitaban a alumbrar con una luz tenue y amarillenta. Luego, por algunos segundos, su camino resplandecería con el paso de las farolas de los automóviles. Los neumáticos derrapando rápido en los charcos junto a ellos. Todo para apagarse de nuevo conforme se alejaban, y no mirar atrás.

Ella no sabía qué esperar. Sentía que el tiempo se había detenido. Todo envuelto en oscuridad.

Sus pasos sobre la acera.

Su respiración cortada.

Todo, congelado en el aire.

Entonces detuvo el paso, sintiendo que aquél que la guiaba hacía lo mismo.

—Espera aquí —lo escuchó decir. Casi en un susurro. Su voz era seria. En ese momento Astrid pensó en que no lo había escuchado hablar desde esa misma mañana.

Ella lo miró por un segundo, no muy segura de lo que él tendría en mente. Ya no estaba segura de qué sería lo siguiente para ellos. De cuál sería su destino o cuál sería siquiera su siguiente paso. Por eso debía confiar. Debía seguir confiando en él...

De cualquier forma, en esos momentos él era lo único que ella tenía. Lo único que le quedaba.

Asintió levemente cuando él se apartó. Ella dobló en dirección contraria y caminó un par de pasos hasta una banca al costado de la acera, tratando de abrazarse aún más a sí misma. El techado de ésta la cubrió de la furiosa agua que se precipitaba desde las nubes. Se sentó, dirigiendo la vista hacia sus zapatos, maltratados con el paso del tiempo, y ahora mojados a causa de la lluvia. Seguro que le provocarían un resfriado, pero ¿Qué importaba ya? Todo su mundo se estaba viniendo abajo. Todo lo bueno... se desvanecía.

Se convertía en oscuridad.

Al cerrar los ojos, esa oscuridad estaba ahí. Absorbiéndolo todo. Dejando su mundo en penumbras. No pudo evitarlo, era sólo una adolescente de 15 años, y los últimos meses habían sido un duro golpe para ella. Ahora los ruidos del exterior parecían no hacer más que atormentarla, los truenos, los autos, la lluvia.

Y los recuerdos...

 _... La sutil melodía de una guitarra resonó en su mente, y aquella apacible voz que llenó la habitación. Débil. Susurrante. La escuchó despedirse. Una imagen poco clara de aquel momento, apareció en su memoria como salida de las tinieblas._

 _La imagen de su madre._

 _Vio cómo los ojos de aquella mujer de cabello rubio se cerraban despacio. Poco a poco, cómo la vida se había ido de ella._

 _La chica aún deseaba que todo fuera una mentira._

 _La humilde casa de la familia Hofferson quedó en silencio. El silencio de las lágrimas de dos jóvenes. Y ella a penas oyó un lamento al fondo. Alguien que rogaba._

 _"No... Por favor, no"_

 _Pero ya era tarde ..._

Apretó los ojos con fuerza. Sintiendo de nuevo y por un instante las gélidas ráfagas de viento sobre su pálida piel. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Miró sus zapatos por un segundo, tratando de preguntar y reclamar a los dioses por milésima vez, rogando por respuestas, la respuesta a por qué ellos se encontraban ahora ahí, bajo la lluvia. ¿Por qué les había tocado a ellos vivir todo esto? ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser así? ¿En qué momento había terminado todo tan mal?

¿Qué habían hecho ellos... para que todo terminara tan mal?

¿Qué hicieron para merecer esto?

Mientras intentaba no llorar, podía recordar sin mucho esfuerzo cómo en un minuto todo se vino abajo.

 _... Pasando después de la muerte que recién se llevaba el alma de su madre, algo quizá aún peor entró a la habitación donde ellos vivían, en un estado deplorable._

 _Aún podía escuchar aquellos gritos con claridad..._

 _—¡No! —se lamentaba repetidas veces—. ¡No no NO! —una voz llorosa. Ronca._

 _Ebria..._

 _Escondida en el rincón de aquella sala, una Atrid de tan sólo quince años no pudo evitar sentir temor al ver a aquel hombre, a quien solía guardarle respeto como padre, y que ahora se encontraba en mal estado, destrozando todo lo que tenía enfrente. Él acababa de enterarse. Acababa de llegar a casa luego de haber oído de inmediato la noticia... gritaba y gruñía con rabia y tristeza a la vez. Como una bestia. Tirando todo a su paso, destrozando todo aquello que tocaba y se atravezaba frente a él._

 _Astrid pudo verlo... pudo ver los restos de su hogar esparcidos por el suelo. Sus sueños, sus pequeñas esperanzas...Todo, lo poco que solía ser, se reducía a nada._

 _—¡Ya basta! —escuchó la voz furiosa de alguien más joven._

 _Su hermano hizo callar a la bestia, en medio de lágrimas furiosas. Empujó a su padre fuera de la casa. Justo como lo había empujado fuera de su vida desde hace años, fuera de su corazón._

 _Pasaron muchas cosas durante los días siguientes._

Luego la calle... la lluvia... Dos jóvenes escapando de la oscuridad en la que su hogar se había convertido.

El sonido de un golpe en el metal la hizo abrir los ojos, trayéndola al presente, de vuelta a la tormenta. Devuelta a su ropa húmeda y fría. Devuelta a la calle, a la banca en donde esperaba. Alzó la vista, viendo a un par de metros al joven de diecinueve años que golpeaba con su puño la gastada caja telefónica. Le dio tres golpes seguidos, luego puso el teléfono en su lugar con rudeza.

Algo iba mal.

El joven alzó un brazo y lo apoyó contra el metal, recargando su cabeza en éste al mismo tiempo. Su cabello rubio estaba empapado y caía por su frente. Debía haberlo cortado hace semanas, pero jamás lo hizo. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua de lluvia que corría por su rostro. A penas a unos metros de distancia, ella alcanzaba a ver su frustración. La misma que sentía en su propia piel. Un dolor profundo quemaba en el pecho de ambos.

No sabían adónde ir. No sabían qué ocurriría con ellos.

Vio a su hermano erguirse frente al teléfono, aún con sus manos apoyadas en la caja metálica. De pronto parecía pensar a toda velocidad. Presionó varios números rápidamente, volviendo a colocar el artefacto negro en su oído.

Esperó unos segundos.

Al parecer, alguien respondió.

—"Finn" —leyó el movimiento rápido de sus labios. Exhaló, y una notoria expresión de alivio recorrió su rostro.

Ella lo miró fijamente mientras hablaba. Él asintió un par de veces, luego observó una expresión inconfundible, algo le había dolido decir. Pocas palabras, cargadas con una desoladora noticia.

Imaginó la conversación. Un breve silencio se creaba después de "Ella está muerta". Luego continuaban. Una exhalación por parte de su hermano, instrucciones al otro lado de la línea.

Él asintió una última vez. Apretó los labios. Luego algo más, atravesando el nudo en su garganta.

"Gracias..."

Lo vio colgar el teléfono, recargándose después con ambas manos en la caja. Suspiró. Su rostro se dirigió al cielo por un segundo, dejando que la lluvia cayera sobre él, que limpiara sus lágrimas. Luego la miró, al mismo tiempo y sin que ella lo supiera, aquel chico hizo una promesa en el fondo de su corazón.

Caminó hasta la banca donde estaba la chica, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos y se sentó, apoyando después sus codos sobre sus piernas. Ambos miraron el suelo por un segundo, luego él volteó. Sus miradas azules, casi sin brillo, se toparon.

No era sólo el dolor. El miedo estaba ahí. Era un ente en la oscuridad. Pero ya no había retorno...

Entonces la más leve insinuación de sonrisa se extendió por los labios de él. Regalándole a ella un atisbo de esperanza.

Era hora de irse.

Hora de buscar una salida.

\--

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES COMEZARON A LEER Y DEJARON COMENTARIOS!! Me hace muy feliz ver que ya algunas personitas encontraron esta historia ya que soy nueva en fanfiction y ni siquiera sé cómo usar la aplicación jajaja**

 **Ah! Las actualizaciones de este fic serán cada domingo, ya tengo avanzada la historia así será cuestión de hacer algunas ediciones nn**

 **Gracias por leer!! No olviden comentar qué les parece la historia, me ayudaría mucho!**

 **16 / Febrero / 2019**


	3. Capítulo 1- Amigos

**8 años después.**

.

Con mi tiempo aquí he aprendido que las calles de Berk no siempre son las más tranquilas. Siempre llenas de autos ruidosos y personas quejumbrosas desesperadas por llegar a tiempo a donde sea que se dirigen.

Salir de casa, cruzar el puente, hacer una parada en el centro y seguir caminando hasta el trabajo. Mi _emocionante_ aventura de cada día. Aunque a veces suelo creer que caminar medio dormida por esta estrepitosa ciudad no es muy buena idea...

—¡Buenos días, señorita Astrid! —escuché un saludo alegre detrás del mostrador. Aquel acento italiano no pasa desapercibido nunca.

—Buenos días, Johann —respondí. Mi café esperaba tranquilamente en la barra de la tienda.

Johann's Coffee Green, mi parada cotidiana de cada día. Dos calles después de cruzar el puente, un café descremado me espera aquí, cada mañana listo para ser transportado hacia mi trabajo. Y sí, lo sé. Qué extraño nombre para una cafetería... pero tiene una muy buena explicación, después de todo.

—¿De nuevo temprano querida? —preguntó Johann, tenía un trapo rosa en la mano y limpiaba el mostrador con toda tranquilidad.

Miré mi reloj de muñeca antes de tomar mi café. Eran las 7:38 am.

—Al parecer sí —dije, aproveché esos benditos diez minutos y me senté en uno de esos bancos altos frente a la barra—. ¿Cómo va todo por aquí, Johann?

Él tenía puesto un delantal caqui, con un cuadrado marrón del lado izquierdo del pecho que tenía bordado su nombre y el de la cafetería, de color verde.

Coffee Green abrió sus puertas con una temática muy ecológica, he aquí por qué "El café verde de Johann". El establecimiento es una combinación bastante acogedora de colores oliva, café chocolate y caqui. Además de que, según me enteré hace poco, este lugar cuida que la gran mayoría de sus utensilios desechables (servilletas, vasos, cucharillas...) sean lo más amables posible con la naturaleza.

Como dije, tiene una buena explicación. Aunque suene rarísimo.

—¡Oh, excelente! —exclamó Johann entrelazando sus dedos, como si apreciara algo maravilloso—. De hecho estoy buscando nuevos empleados. Hemos crecido tanto que ya no puedo atender yo solo.

—Me alegra que te esté yendo tan bien —en un comienzo este lugar no era muy atractivo para el público, así que de verdad me sentía bien por él—. Al menos a ti te está yendo bien... —comenté en voz baja.

Johann me miró confundido, estuvo a punto de responderme, pero un cliente recién llegado acaparó su atención.

Mientras se alejaba al otro lado de la barra para atender a la persona, me entretuve con el vaso descartable lleno de café que tenía en mis manos. Lo adornaban los mismos agradables colores de la tienda, mas otros finos detalles. Mi nombre estaba escrito al lado de forma vertical, con perfecta letra cursiva. Pasé mi dedo índice por las lineas que seguro un delgado rotulador negro había marcado pocos minutos atrás.

—¡Gracias por su compra! —se despidió Johann del sonriente muchacho. Se escuchó la caja registradora. Luego regresó frente a mí.

—Creo que ya es hora de irme —dije levantándome.

—Bueno, fue un gusto tenerte aquí por un rato —respondió con amabilidad—. Ten un buen día linda.

—Gracias Johann. —Y, aunque sin muchas ganas, sonreí. Creo que por primera vez en el día.

* * *

Desde una calle antes de llegar pude ver a los trabajadores descargando los camiones de mercancía.

Nadder's Room, una mueblería de cierto prestigio en la ciudad, con mucha variedad en productos y bla bla bla... el lugar donde trabajo. Y ya han de presentir que mi ocupación ahí no es de mucho emocionante.

 **—** ¡Cuidado con eso! Se ve costoso... —alcanzaba a oír a los empleados de descargo.

—¿Y qué cosa no lo es? —ironizó otro de ellos.

—Sólo pásamelo, ¿Quieres?, con cuidado.

El hombre tomó un marco de decoración alargado que le tendió alguien desde dentro del camión. Lo cargó bajo su brazo y volteó para dirigirse a la puerta sin percatarse de que yo pasaba por ahí.

—Uh! —se echó para atrás y yo hice lo mismo para evitar un accidente—. Las damas primero —ofreció haciendo un ademán con su mano libre.

Apreté los labios en un amago de sonrisa y rodé los ojos—. Muy gracioso, Eret. Ten cuidado con eso.

—Tranquila fiera, ¿Crees que no sé lo que valen estas baratijas?

—Te aseguro que nada cerca a lo que en realidad llames baratija —comentó uno de los hombres que cargaba un sofá con ayuda de otro—. Eso vale más que tu trasero.

Ambos rieron y nos pasaron de largo para seguir con su labor.

—Ya, que graciosos —dijo Eret—, sigan haciéndome pasar el ridículo enfrente de la dama.

—Los que saben, saben... —me burlé, y antes de que él pudiera replicar me di media vuelta para entrar a la mueblería y caminar hacia mi oficina.

Pero claro, una no puede pasar inadvertida un lunes a su hora de entrada.

—¡Oh! ¡Ahí está la chica que quería veer! —canturreó alguien detrás de mí. Llegó dando saltitos hasta donde estábamos.

—Buenos días Kathe —dije no tan animada.

Kathe es la recepcionista en Nadder's Room, y su manera de ser enérgica y sonriente la hace perfecta para el trabajo. Ella muestra los productos de la empresa, osea los muebles, a los visitantes. No somos muy amigas, pero no puedes evitar socializar con el personal que trabaja contigo. Menos tratándose de Kathe.

—No te hagas la desentendida —me acusó con el dedo—. ¡No creas que no me enteré de tu cita! —volvió a canturrear.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando... —ladeé la cabeza. Ella me agrada, pero tengo derecho a hacerme la desentendida—. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

—¿Uuh, escuché cita? —preguntó Eret.

—No. No escuchaste nada —miré a Kathe—. No tuve ninguna cita.

—¡¿Le dijiste que no?!

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó alguien más.

Ojos verdes, cabello pelinegro. Heather se atravesó en mi camino viéndonos a los tres.

—Sí...

—¡No! —intervino Kathe—. Astrid rechazó a un chico que la invitó a salir, y no quiere decir nada.

Heather me miró confundida y yo dejé caer los hombros con cansancio—. No quiero hablar de eso ahora, ¿Okey? —dije mirando a Kathe.

Ella alzó su labio inferior a modo de puchero, casi logro zafarme de ellos otra vez, pero como dije, nunca inadvertida.

—Hofferson.

Oh, no... ¿Ahora qué?

Fingí mi mejor sonrisa y al igual que los tres chismosos a mi alrededor, volteé hacia quien me llamaba.

—Buenos días, Rachel.

Rachel. La... encantadora... jefa de tienda.

—¿Buenos días?, ¿Sabes que olvidaste pasar por los recibos ayer, no?

Abrí los ojos como platos, ¿Que qué?

—Nunca los llevaron a mi oficina, Rachel —repliqué dando un paso hacia ella.

—Ese no es mi problema... sabes lo que se le adjudica a un retardo en la entrega de esos papeles.

Mi mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo. Rachel alzó una ceja con indiferencia y se fue. Este día ya empezó mal...

Los demás sólo me miraron pero ni me detuve a poner atención a sus expresiones, exhalé con frustración y me abrí paso hacia mi oficina. Dejé mi café en el escritorio y me senté frente al ordenador. Heather me había seguido y entró preocupada cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó.

Solté un largo suspiro y la miré. Heather ha sido mi mejor amiga desde la adolescencia, cuando me mudé a Berk y la conocí en la escuela gracias a una clase de historia que nos hizo trabajar juntas. Desde aquel entonces hablamos y nos preocupamos la una por la otra.

—No puedo creer que me haga esto —dije, refiriéndome a Rachel—. ¡Es la tercera vez! Otra semana con descuento de sueldo...

—Sabes cómo es ella... te hace la vida imposible si puede.

—Más si se trata de mí... ¿Qué tiene esa mujer en mi contra? —un golpe de realidad me abordó, y todos los problemas de esos días.

—Astrid... —me miró Heather con preocupación.

—Agh... ella es horrible —dije recargando mi frente en el escritorio, golpeándola contra él una vez—. Mi vida es horrible.

—Astrid, por favor...

—Uy sí, pobre de ti —Eret entró por la puerta sin avisar—. ¿Por una mala cita y problemas con tu jefe?

—Eret, no es momento —Heather se encargó de parar su tren, por suerte, porque estuve a punto de desahogar mi ira contra su preciada cara.

Me acomodé en mi asiento sin mirarlo y encendí el ordenador. Él cerró la boca y me acercó el portablock que traía en las manos.

—Debes firmar.

Miré el recibo de los repartidores e hice lo que me pedía, me recordó que debía pasar por los papeles que Rachel había mencionado.

—Lo siento por meterme —volvió a hablar, se escuchaba sincero—. Es sólo que... son cosas que pasan, Astrid. No dejes que te afecte demaciado. —No esperó una respuesta de mi parte y se marchó, dejándonos solas de nuevo.

Suspiré cuando desapareció detrás de la puerta, me giré en mi asiento y comencé a teclear en el ordenador, mientras Heather estudiaba mis movimientos.

—¿Es verdad lo de esa cita? —preguntó finalmente.

—Sí, pero no la tuve. ¿Recuerdas al cliente que atendí yo el otro día porque tú y Kathe estaban ocupadas? —Heather asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Parecía que quería comprar la mueblería completa, me preguntó por cada cosa bonita que veía y luego se justificó con que le gustaba escucharme hablar —expliqué enfadada.

Heather rió entre dientes y se cruzó de brazos—. Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Pues, oh sorpesa... Terminando sus compras, que por cierto sólo fue una lámpara de techo y un cuadro de la réplica mediana de La gran ola de Kanagawa —hice un gesto despectivo que la hizo reír—, él me invitó a salir.

—Y dijiste que no... —rodó los ojos.

Asentí, siguiendo con mi trabajo en el ordenador.

—Es que no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué te niegas a una oportunidad con un chico, Astrid? —preguntó de repente.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Ella se encogió de hombros—. No puedes vivir pensando que no vas a enfrentarte a esto, Astrid. Tienes Veintitrés y no has tenido una relación seria desde que empezaste la universidad... No lo sé, tal vez en un momento inesperado te encuentras a alguien que quizá logre hacerte feliz.

—¿Tú ya lo encontraste? —pregunté, no me tomaría en serio esas palabras.

—Tal vez... —dijo mirando a otra parte. Casi me levanto de mi silla por esa respuesta, pero se adelantó a lo que yo pudiera decir—. A lo que me refiero es, que deberías hacer algo más. Salir, conocer lugares, o... chicos. Volver a confiar. Olvidarte del pasado.

La miré por un segundo. Hablaba con verdadera esperanza en sus palabras. Aunque esa era regularmente la forma de hablar de Heather. Aún así aquellas posibilidades rondaron en mi cabeza.

Agaché la mirada. Heather estaba preocupada por mí.

La verdad es que es difícil pensar en que encontrarás a "esa persona" que todo el mundo anhela tener a su lado.

Nunca he tenido nada de eso. Nunca ha sido ni de cerca una de mis principales preocupaciones.

Lo único que siempre quise, desde pequeña, fue tranquilidad.

Pero incluso a este punto, pareciera que a la vida le encanta dar muchas vueltas...

* * *

 **Notas! c:**

 **H** **iccup llega en el próximo capítulo, no se preocupen! Estoy editando y transcribiendo esta historia aquí a Fanfiction, así que las actualizaciones no tardarán mucho, espero que lo disfruten. ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 ** _[11 Jul 2019]_**


	4. Capítulo 2- Cuida dónde pisas

**Astrid**

Lo siguiente en mi día no fue más que trabajar. Ordenar papeles, firmar, atender llamadas, etc... Y claro, arreglar los problemas que me había embaucado Rachel.

Me permití pensar en lo que Heather me dijo, pero no encontré dentro de mí algo de motivación para considerarlo de forma seria.

Desde pequeña siempre había tenido algo que me impedía sentirme completamente feliz. De alguna manera, cuando estaba por lograrlo, siempre venía algo que lo hacía pedazos. Los problemas en casa nunca faltaban. Y la escuela no era exactamente la mejor parte...

Cuando llegué a Berk, después de quince años de vivir en aquella situación, pensé que todo cambiaría, pero no fue así, tuve también muchos altibajos y conocí a más personas, de las cuales algunas me hicieron arrepentirme.

Después de un tiempo creo que simplemente me hice a la idea de que ese era mi estilo de vida. Un "no trates de ser feliz", viendo que si lo hacía, algo malo seguramente acabaría con todo...

Y lo sé, un pensamiento negativo y pesimista, pero con el tiempo y las experiencias que vivía, solo me convencía más de que era la verdad.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente no escuché el despertador.

—¡Oye, floja! ¿Qué no piensas ir a trabajar?

Me levanté de golpe después de recibir un almohadazo en la cara. Mi primera reacción fue buscar el despertador, el cual estaba ahí, campante; con cuatro números rojos parpadeando una y otra vez.

 _00:00_

Me quedé helada.

—Tranquila —Ían volvió a captar mi atención—. Está desprogramado. Sólo han pasado treinta minutos.

Exhalé más aliviada, al menos no era tan tarde. Luché torpemente con las sabanas para poder salir de mi cama, y cuando al fin lo logré pude notar algo que me pareció realmente extraño—. ¿Y tú qué haces despierto? —interrogué a mi hermano con una ceja alzada.

Él se encogió de hombros. Sonreía con burla.

—Sexto sentido, supongo —dijo con simpleza—. Deberías agradecerme.

Lo golpeé en el pecho con un cojín en respuesta. No esperé más y corrí fuera de mi habitación, directamente al baño.

Me duché lo más rápido que pude, me vestí y salí disparada. Miré el reloj de la cocina mientras me trenzaba el cabello. 7:46.

—Agh, Odín...

Vi que Ían ya se estaba sirviendo un tazón de cereal. Su cabello rubio aún estaba enmarañado como un nido de codorniz, pero parecía no importarle mucho.

—Debe haber una ley que te permita llegar tarde una vez a la semana —dijo mientras guardaba la leche en la nevera—. Como en la escuela... —se rió.

—Claro, ve y diles a tus compañeros de alta categoría para que me cambien el horario.

—Lo intentaré —me guiñó el ojo—, pero no te prometo nada.

Cuando era niña, Ían solía bromear con que trabajaba en lugares privados o incluso en la CIA. Era divertido porque jugaba a que yo también podía serlo y nos entreteníamos por horas. Rodé los ojos y tomé mi suéter del perchero así como mis llaves para salir inmediatamente. Tendría que caminar muy rápido.

—Saluda a Heather por mí —alcancé a escuchar desde el umbral. Sonreí y me asomé un poco para verlo, había una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Negué con la cabeza de forma divertida y al fin me marché.

Nunca había caminado tan rápido, y comenzaban a dolerme las piernas.

Seguro que pasé casi volando por el puente y todos pensaron que era una aparición.

Entré al café de Johann justo a las ocho, lo que quiere decir que no llegaría tan tarde al trabajo. Apenas entré, tomé mi pedido y dejé el dinero sobre la barra, luego reanudé mi corrida. Ni siquiera escuché si Johann me saludó.

Crucé la avenida como una bala y maniobré con el café y mi bolso de lado para no tropezarme, o algo peor. Viendo la pésima suerte que tengo. Habían muchos autos, muchos más de los que hay regularmente cuando voy de camino, seguro yendo retrasados a algún lugar también.

En un momento alcancé a escuchar algo a lo lejos, a pesar de los ajetreados sonidos del tráfico, pero no me detuve a buscar de dónde provenían. Pareció como un grito, alguien quejandose, y... ladridos. Creí que no era de mi incumbencia, pero algo de aquello no tardó en alcanzarme.

No fui más allá de la calle de Coffee Green cuando alguien dobló la esquina justo frente a mí, haciendo que me sobresaltara. Unos pocos centímetros más y pudo haberme derribado, pero al parecer él no se inmutó. Sólo me pasó de largo y siguió corriendo.

Fruncí el ceño por tal acción, aunque no era muy difícil notar que ese hombre huía de algo o alguien, y de hecho no tardé en confirmarlo.

Un enorme perro de color negro pasó a mi lado hecho una furia. Traía una correa roja y una especie de arnés de cuero en el cuerpo, con algo que parecía una manija metálica encima. Me detuve ahí mismo, no pude evitar distraerme. Supuse que el hombre del principio había provocado a ese perro de alguna manera y ahora este último lo perseguía con verdadero enfado.

Sacudí la cabeza recordándome a mí misma que no era asunto mío, quedarme a averiguar sólo haría que llegara más tarde al trabajo. Pero, cuando quise voltear para continuar con mi camino, otra persona llegó corriendo desde la misma calle que el hombre y el perro, chocando conmigo.

Esta vez caí junto con él, derramando mi café por toda la acera...

—¡Idiota! —gruñí, intentando levantarme.

—¡Chimuelo! —gritó él ignorando mi insulto, parecía desesperado.

Me levanté y comencé a sacudirme sin mirar a la persona. Él había caído del lado contrario, por lo que estaba un poco apartado de donde había caído yo.

—¡Fíjate por dónde vas! —le reprendí molesta, girandome hacia él por primera vez.

—Yo, lo... lo lamento —escuché a penas.

Seguía en el suelo, cerró los ojos fuertemente y puso una mano sobre su cabeza. Un mal presentimiento me invadió cuando me fijé en que trataba de levantarse con dificultad. Quizá se había lastimado.

Entonces miré atrás, hacia donde se dirigieron el hombre y el perro. Éste último ladraba sin cesar, furioso y determinado a alcanzar a aquel tipo.

—¡Chimuelo, basta! ¡REGRESA AQUÍ!

Volteé hacia donde escuché el grito. Vi que el joven había conseguido ponerse de pie y se recargó en un poste intentando mantenerse. No supe al instante qué ocurría con él, Chimuelo tal vez era el perro, pero ¿Por qué él se quedaba parado ahí?

—Oye... ¿Estás...? —quise preguntar, recordé el arnés que el perro llevaba...

Miré bien al joven castaño, y entonces lo supe.

Respiraba agitado, con la boca abierta. Su rostro reflejaba desesperación, en una mezcla de miedo y enojo.

Pero su mirada estaba vacía. Sus pupilas se movían buscando algo.

Pero no se enfocaban en ninguna parte.

Él...

Él no podía ver...

* * *

 **Actualicé la sinopsis para que ahora sí aparezca el detalle de la vista de Hiccup.** **Sé que estos primeros capítulos son muy cortos, los siguientes rondarán entre 1.5k a 3k, algunos un poco más. Este fic lo comencé en 2016 y a pesar de estarlo editando, no le quiero agregar demasiadas cosas que lo vuelvan aburrido**.

 **Gracias por leer! No olviden comentar, me ayudarían mucho a seguir! nn**

 ** _[13 Jul 2019]_**


	5. Capítulo 3- Apresúrate!

Me quedé paralizada una vez que estuve segura.

Él estaba ciego...

Un escalofrío impregnado de remordimiento me recorrió la espalda y el estómago, me sentí tonta y avergonzada y mala, pero no pude articular ninguna palabra para disculparme deinmediato, estaba inmersa en la situación.

—¡CHIMUELO! —volvió a gritar, como si no le importara quedarse sin voz en el proceso—. Por favor amigo...

Entonces vi cómo dejaba caer todo su peso contra el poste y agachó la cabeza. Al principio creí que estaba llorando, pero cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió el rostro hacia enfrente.

Negó con la cabeza de una forma extraña, lento, como si intentara percibir algo a su alrededor. Los ladridos no cesaban a lo lejos y supuse que la persecución del hombre y el perro aún seguía.

—¡Chimuelo, ya basta amigo, déjalo! —gritó el joven otra vez. Fuerte, desesperado.

Sabía que debía hacer algo, tenía qué pero nada de mí reaccionaba, no podía pensar claramente, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Correr tras el perro?

No se me ocurrió más que acercarme al chico—. Oye —le dije, escuchar mi propio tono inseguro me sorprendió. Él abrió los ojos y trató de buscar mi voz.

Sus ojos verdes se concentraron frente a él, frente a mí, como si su mirada me hubiera encontrado, aunque era evidente que no podía ver mucho o tal vez nada. A partir de ese momento sólo sentí cómo todo pasó extremadamente rápido. Antes de que pudiera llegar a él, algo terrible ocurrió. Lo sentí, lo alcancé a escuchar, desde lo lejos, un sonido que llegó a mis oídos y a los de él. Mi corazón se detuvo y dejé de respirar por un segundo.

El hombre que corría había cruzado la calle. Y el perro siguió tras él.

El chillido de neumáticos con el brusco detenerse de un auto, al mismo tiempo que un profundo y corto aullido, se abrieron paso en el aire.

El joven frente a mí agrandó los ojos, dando un grito ahogado—. No... no, ¡Chimuelo!

Se soltó del poste y trató de correr hacia la calle sin mucha habilidad. Reaccioné rápidamente y lo detuve, me atravesé en su camino y rodeé su torso con mis brazos para evitar que corriera a la calle.

—¡No! —dijo más fuerte. Trataba de zafarse de mi agarre.

—¡Espera, no puedes llegar a él! ¡No puedes cruzar la calle así! —le hablé a la cara, tratando de detenerlo.

Él se calmó un poco, pero estaba desesperado, su respiración agresiva y acelerada. Comencé a preocuparme más. Pensando qué debía hacer, qué era correcto decir.

—Yo iré por él, ¿De acuerdo? —casi le grité, con un nudo en la garganta—. Pero quédate aquí, por favor.

Lo ayudé a llegar de nuevo al poste y caminé rápidamente en busca de "Chimuelo". Pude ver cómo el otro hombre (con el que me había topado en un principio) pasaba por la acera al otro lado del bulevar, en dirección contraria a la que iba. Contuve las ganas de correr tras él para golpearlo, o mínimo gritarle palabrotas desde donde estaba, pero apreté la mandíbula y me concentré en llegar al perro.

Cuando estuve cerca caminé por la calle. Vi que el auto que había participado en el accidente escapó a toda velocidad; una camioneta plateada de apariencia vieja. Apenas pude creerlo.

Volteé a todos lados, algunos de los autos que circulaban se habían detenido y los alaridos de pocas bocinas comenzaron a sonar por la calle. Algunos automovilistas me gritaron que saliera del camino, pero seguí avanzando hasta que pude encontrarlo, unos metros más adelante.

Ahí estaba, un enorme Labrador Retriever negro, tendido en el asfalto. Todo él se movía pesadamente al ritmo de su rápifo y difícil respirar. Pero no hacía nada más. Jadeaba y gemía, seguramente sintiendo mucho dolor.

Me acerqué y me arrodillé frente a él, a sabiendas de que estaba vivo y que tenía que ayudarlo. Él se relamió la nariz e hizo un sonido, un aullido bajo, como si llorara. La manija del arnés que traía sobre su lomo ahora estaba hecha añicos. Traté de quitársela, pero el peso de su cuerpo no me lo permitió.

Pronto me determiné a que debía sacarlo de la calle, ya que corríamos peligro ahí en medio. Pero no podría llevarlo por mi cuenta...

—¡Hey! ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Un chico pelirrojo de unos dieciséis años corrió hasta mí y se arrodilló dramáticamente frente al perro.

—Vi que hablabas con aquel sujeto —señaló al joven ciego, que seguía en el poste, ahora con un adolescente a su lado—. Mi amigo lo ayudará a él —me informó rápidamente.

—Tenemos que llevar al perro a la acera, pronto. Ayúdame a levantarlo.

El chico afirmó con la cabeza y tomó a Chimuelo por la parte de enfrente con cuidado, lo ayudé con la parte trasera y juntos lo sacamos de la calle.

Una vez en la acera, lo recostamos frente a lo que a primera vista me pareció un particular establecimiento de zapatos deportivos. No sólo los clientes y el personal de esa tienda salieron, sino que la mayoría de los establecimientos de la calle salieron a ver qué estaba pasando y a qué se debía tanto ajetreo.

Otro chico también de unos dieciséis años se acercó ayudando al joven castaño, el dueño de Chimuelo. Ambos se veían preocupados, pero este último estaba desesperado por saber cómo estaba su compañero, desde donde estaba podía ver cómo sostenía fuertemente el hombro del chico.

—¡Gustav, por acá! —lo llamó el que me había ayudado a mí.

Ambos llegaron a nosotros. Tomé la mano del joven castaño para que se agachara y la coloqué sobre la cabeza del perro. Él se dejó caer a mi lado y puso ambas manos sobre su amigo.

—Chimuelo... —susurró con temor. Creí verlo temblar. Comenzó a pasar sus manos cuidadosamente por el cuerpo del perro—. ¿Está... está herido? —vaciló, dirigiéndose a mí.

Volví a centrar mi atención en el canino y esta vez lo estudié por completo. A simple vista se podía notar que tenía una pequeña herida abierta sobre el ojo, y una de sus patas traseras no lucía nada bien. Comenzaba a dejar sangre sobre la acera.

No quise asustar a su dueño.

La gente a nuestro alrededor y los que pasaban por ahí se cubrían la boca y murmuraban con una expresión preocupada, pero poco a poco los que habían salido de las tiendas volvieron a sus asuntos.

Escuché la voz de Johann, quien cruzó la calle y llegó a nosotros.

—¡Señorita Astrid! ¿Está todo bien?

Asentí a Johann, quien miró al perro y luego a los presentes, dándose cuenta de la situación. Puse una mano en la espalda del joven y traté de calmarlo, al mo poder ver seguramente si nadie le decía nada se sentiría peor—. Tranquilo ¿Okey? —le dije—. Él está consciente, no se ve demasiado mal pero está herido y tenemos que llevarlo con un veterinario.

Exhaló, como un bufido de enojo, y asintió en el mismo estado.

—¿Cual es tu nombre? —pregunté.

Él cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia adelante, desesperado.

—Hiccup.

—Bien, Hiccup, ¿No hay nadie más contigo?

Se aferró al arnés en el cuerpo del perro y negó con la cabeza.

—Y... ¿Hay algún hospital o veterinaria en el que él esté registrado?

Hiccup asintió y levantó su rostro hacia mí—. Clínica Northwest, está al otro lado de la ciudad —respondió cansado.

Más que cualquier otro día por la mañana, en este preciso momento desearía que mi auto no se hubiera averiado. Tenía que buscar la forma de llegar hasta allá, pero la solución llegó antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en alternativas.

—Llévate mi auto, Astrid —ofreció Johann, buscaba sus llaves en el delantal, luego me las entregó—. No puedo dejar el café ahora. Tráelo en cuanto puedas.

Lo miré sorprendida y vacilé en tomar las llaves—. ¿Estás seguro Johann?

Él tomó mi mano y puso las llaves en mi palma con exigencia—. Más vale que se vayan ahora.

Me sentí aliviada y le sonreí a Johann, luego me levanté de la acera.

—Muy bien muchachos —les dije a los chicos que aún esperaban ahí—. Llevémoslo al auto. —Ambos asintieron sin dudar y se posicionaron para levantar a Chimuelo de la misma forma en la que lo habíamos sacado de la calle.

Yo tomé a Hiccup del brazo y lo ayudé a ponerse de pie. Estaba tan conmocionado que no dijo una palabra, sólo seguía respirando con preocupación.

Cruzamos el bulevar hasta llagar al auto de Johann, el cual procedí a abrir.

—¡Por Thor! —exclamó uno de los chicos—. Nick, ¿Viste cómo corrió esa carcacha de automóvil?

—Lo sé —respondió el otro con molestia—. Semejante cobarde.

—Por supuesto, ¿Has oído de esas multas? Atropellar al compañero de un invidente no debe salirte nada barato.

Conseguí abrir la puerta trasera, sintiéndome incomoda por el comentario del muchacho de cabello negro. Su amigo, Nick, le reprendió con la mirada por su imprudencia, pero a Hiccup no pareció importarle en lo absoluto.

Me alegré que no utilizara la palabra ciego.

—Gustav, entra tú primero —indicó Nick a su amigo. Éste hizo caso y se metió al auto para recostar a Chimuelo en una buena posición.

No quise manchar de sangre el auto de Johann, así que me quité mi sueter y se lo acomodé con cuidado bajo la pata herida.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Hiccup.

—Me aseguro de que vaya bien —respondí sin dar detalles—. Andando.

Él se dio vuelta, anticipándose a cualquier tipo de ayuda. Se guió por el costado del auto y, buscando a tientas la manija, abrió la puerta del copiloto y entró sin dificultad a la combi.

Yo fui hasta el otro lado y entré también.

—Te lo devolveré en unas horas —avisé a Johann mientras encendía el motor del auto.

—No te preocupes —respondió él y se despidió con la mano.

Salimos a toda marcha hacia Northwest. Por suerte yo sabía manejar de forma excelente, (según los reclamos de velocidad-excesiva de Ían). Tomé un atajo para ir más rápido y me concentré en mi objetivo.

Hiccup no dijo ni una palabra en minutos, puso el rostro entre sus manos, tal vez evitando desmoronarse ahí mismo.

—¿Chimuelo? —susurró de pronto y volteé a verlo un segundo durante el semáforo—. Chimuelo, ¿Puedes oírme amigo?

El perro gimió, respondiéndole.

Hiccup exhaló—. Estarás bien amigo.

Después no dijo nada más. Miré por el retrovisor, dándome cuenta de que Chimuelo respiraba cada vez peor, con pesadez. Era una enorme bola de pelo negro que apenas se movía en el asiento de atrás.

Cuando volví a ver a Hiccup, éste había cambiado de posición. Apoyó uno de sus brazos en el borde de la ventana y se cubrió las cejas con la mano.

Traté de ponerme en su lugar, e imaginé lo que estaba sintiendo. Que tal vez tu único compañero, amigo incondicional y guía esté en peligro de muerte, y no poder verlo... debe ser algo escalofriante y torturador.

Quise decirle a ese joven que todo estaría bien, que su amigo sólo se había lastimado una pata y que todo se iba a arreglar a la perfección. Pero tal vez no era verdad. Y no quise cuestionar el hecho de que tal vez él ya lo sabía. Chimuelo estaba en un estado crítico, con una pata destrozada y varias heridas más. Quizá tendría heridas internas, costillas rotas o tal vez peor.

La tristeza me llenó con sólo pensarlo. Jamás hubiera esperado que me pasara algo como esto; un completo extraño estaba pasando por un horrible momento, y yo podía sentirlo.

El estrés que me daba estar al volante con una vida en riesgo recorrió mi espalda. Mis brazos y nudillos estaban tensos, y comencé a temblar; de ira, de miedo.

Hiccup trataba de contenerse, apretaba los ojos y los labios con fuerza.

El trafico de Berk no era gran cosa, pero aún faltaba un tramo para Northwest. Aceleré, y un minuto después habíamos llegado.

Hiccup se desabrochó el cinturón tan rápido como apagué el coche y salió por la puerta. Me sobresalté al ver que pretendía llegar sólo hasta la entrada de la clínica, la cual estaba cruzando el estacionamiento. Me apresuré para alcanzarlo y cuando lo hice le toqué el brazo para que se detuviera.

—Llévame a la entrada —me pidió de inmediato, luego puso su mano en mi hombro.

Caminé a pasos rápidos por el estacionamiento, asegurándome de que Hiccup no me soltara, pero él seguía mi ritmo. Cabe mencionar que jamás había guiado a una persona ciega, por lo que la inseguridad de hacerlo tropezar o cometer algún error me invadió.

Por suerte logramos llegar bien. Al entrar por la puerta de la clínica escuché una campanilla sonar, y en el interior tras una barra había una recepcionista de largo cabello rubio cenizo usando el ordenador, piel pálida y expresión de pocos amigos.

—Clínica Veterinaria Nothwest —presentó con voz desganada. Alzó la vista de la pantalla al mismo tiempo—. ¿Puedoo...

Pareció asustada cuando nos vio y se levantó de su lugar—. ¡Hiccup!

Me limité a quedarme ahí y dejar que él hablara.

—¡Ruffnut! —la llamó sin soltar mi hombro—. Chimuelo está herido, pronto, está en el estacionamiento.

—¿Acaso escuché a...? —un joven rubio regordete con bata azul salió de un pasillo y pareció preocuparse también cuando nos vio—. ¡Hiccup! ¿Todo está bien?

—¡No! Atropellaron a Chimuelo y está herido.

El otro agrandó los ojos y reaccionó rápidamente—. Ruff, trae la camilla para talla grande —ordenó y la chica corrió inmediatamente por el pasillo—. Vamos.

Este chico rubio parecía ser el veterinario principal, tenía toda la pinta y la determinación. Pronto vi salir a otro enfermero, de cabello rubio cenizo y largo, era muy parecido a la recepcionista.

—Tuffnut —lo llamó el veterinario antes de salir por la puerta—. Prepara la sala para recibir a Chimuelo.

Y salimos al estacionamiento, cruzamos la calle hasta llegar a la camioneta de Johann y abrí la puerta trasera. Chimuelo aún respiraba con dificultad y su pata había empapado mi sueter casi por completo.

—Por todos los dioses... —susurró el veterinario, luego vaciló—. ¿Ves a la enfermera con la camilla?

—Ahí viene —respondí sin dudar que la pregunta se dirigía a mí.

Hiccup seguía agarrado de mi hombro, tenso y desesperado. La enfermera llegó en segundos con la camilla, lucía más preocupada de lo que hubiese imaginado, aunque creo que yo también me veía así. Ella y el veterinario trabajaron juntos y acomodaron a Chimuelo cuidadosamente para luego él comenzar a tocarle el dorso y la cadera, comprobando que no tuviera nada serio por dentro.

—Tenemos que quitarle esta cosa —gruñó tratando de mover el arnés de cuero que rodeaba al perro—. Vamos, llevémoslo adentro.

Volvieron al interior de la clínica y atravesaron el pasillo con Chimuelo. Noté cuando Hiccup me soltó y quiso seguir avanzando con su compañero, pero el veterinario lo agarró del brazo, obligándolo a detenerse.

—Hiccup, estará bien —le dijo, luego me miró a mí—. Gracias por traerlos, yo me encargaré ahora.

No fue hasta entonces que me detuve en seco. De pronto el estrés del camino y la abrumante sensación de ansiedad se congelaron dentro de mí. Como si una barrera hecha frase se hubiera plantado frente a mis ojos.

Entendí que todo el mundo estaba demasiado desesperado como para hablar con decencia, pero me di cuenta de que el veterinario era el primero que decía la palabra gracias. Me bastó con eso, pero no pude evitar pensar que el verdadero auxiliado no había dicho nada parecido, ni a mí, ni a Johann, ni a nadie de los que lo ayudaron.

Rápidamente despejé esos pensamientos, Hiccup estaba asustado, estaba desesperado y temía por la vida de su amigo, suficientes razones para olvidar un insignificante gracias. Me sentí ridícula por si quiera quejarme internamente.

De nuevo, no pasó mucho. Me hice la idea de que mi asunto ahí había terminado.

—No fue nada —dije amablemente, y me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme.

Detrás de mí, el doctor de bata azul entró al pasillo y Hiccup tomó asiento en la recepción, de nuevo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Me sentí un poco enfadada, pero realmente no podía culparlo, quizá tenía muchas otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse, y no podía ver, y lo más seguro es que jamás volvería a toparse con ninguna de las personas que lo ayudaron hoy con su perro.

Me sorprendí cuando habló después de que abrí la puerta.

—Espera. —Me detuve antes de salir y me giré. Él se había puesto de pie, estaba quitándose su sueter—. Toma...

Me lo extendió y yo lo miré atónita.

—No... no es necesario, de verdad.

Me buscaba con la mirada, tratando de hablarme directamente. Al sentir que no tuvo éxito terminó encarando el suelo y respiró hondo.

—Por favor —insistió—. Le diste el tuyo a Chimuelo... además, hace frío afuera. Estás muy helada.

Me pregunté por un segundo cómo lo había sabido, hasta que recordé que estuvo tocando mi hombro todo el tiempo mientras lo guiaba. Tenía razón, estaba haciendo frío afuera, y mi sueter estaba cubierto de la sangre de Chimuelo ahora. No me había percatado de la temperatura de mi piel hasta ese momento.

Él volvió a tenderme su abrigo. No dudaba en querer dármelo.

—Tómalo.

Entonces, titubeando, lo tomé—. Gracias...

Lo colgué en mi brazo y él volvió a hablar.

—Yo, ah... lamento haberte derribado.

—Descuida —respondí. Su voz fue tan queda y arrepentida que me estrujó el corazón, de alguna forma. Yo le había dicho "fíjate por dónde vas" cuando eso ocurrió. Sentí mi rostro arder en vergüenza.

Él parpadeó y dio un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

Las comisuras de mis labios se curvaron un poco hacia arriba—. Astrid... Astrid Hofferson.

Él también sonrió, aunque con pesadez. Entonces, su mirada se dirigía a la ventana detrás de mí.

—Astrid Hofferson —repitió—... Gracias.

Salí del lugar olvidando por qué estaba molesta en un principio.

* * *

 **3000W, espero lo hayan disfrutado :)**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo!! Quiero aclarar que cuando escribí este fic todavía no pasaba nada malo con Johann en la serie (ya ven que se volvió malo jejej) aquí no pasará, seguirá siendo el alegre y hablador Johann que conocíamos** **al principio.**

 **Saludos!! hasta la próxima ;)**

 ** _01/10/2016 — Edición:_ _16/JUL/2019_**


	6. Capítulo 4- Respira, habla conmigo

Me dejé caer en el asiento del conductor como si acabara de cargar una tonelada sobre mi espalda.

Por un momento sólo quise despejarme de cualquier cosa. Me engullí en el cómodo asiento que me ofrecía la espaciosa camioneta de Johann; sí que era amplia, con asientos de cuero beige. No le había puesto atención hasta ese momento.

El suéter de aquel joven me cubría los hombros; sutil y cálido. No pensaba hacerlo, pero me lo había puesto justo después de salir de la clínica al sentir el gélido aire de la mañana sobre mi piel. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta minutos atrás de la temperatura? Cuando llegué a la combi me hundí en el asiento y había tomado el abrigo como si fuera una manta. Pude percibir en él un aroma limpio y agradable.

Casi me quedo dormida.

Creo que no me moví durante unos quince minutos, hasta volver a la realidad. Miré el estéreo, el cual parpadeaba anunciándome que no había apagado el auto de forma correcta.

—Dioses —murmuré, luego me impulsé hasta recargar mi frente en el volante.

Cerré los ojos un segundo, dando un suspiro de cansancio, después comprobé mi reloj de pulsera. Eran las nueve menos siete de la mañana. Cuando revisé mi móvil me espanté al ver que tenía doce llamadas perdidas.

Me imaginé a Heather caminando preocupada de un lugar a otro, preguntándose por mi ausencia. Y no sólo ella...

Me erguí y puse las llaves en su sitio para marcharme. De nuevo la imagen del Retriever, Chimuelo, no me dejaba tranquila. Recordé la expresión de Hiccup, preocupado y triste. Fue cuando verdaderamente me pregunté quién habría sido aquel hombre y porqué razón lo perseguía con molestia un adorable y enorme perro de lazarillo.

Pero el sonido de mi móvil me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¿Hola?

—¡¿Astrid?! ¿Qué de...? —escuché un gruñido al otro lado de la linea. Luego respiró profundamente—. Heather me llamó, ¿Todo está en orden?

—¿Crees que no puedo cuidarme sola?

—¿Qué?, Astrid, no estoy bromeando... ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no respondías el teléfono?

—Estoy bien, Ían. De verdad. Tuve algo que hacer en el camino, te contaré cuando llegue a casa.

Él no habló por un momento.

—Llámale a tu amiga. Me dijo que había algo importante en el trabajo.

—Claro... sí —bufé—, porque todo tiene que pasar justo ahora.

—Okey —exhaló—. Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa.

—Gracias héroe.

Estaba segura de que él había rodado los ojos—. Adiós.

Presioné Finalizar llamada, soltando un largo suspiro.

Y al fin me marché de la clínica.

* * *

—¡¿Ya viste qué hora es?!

Después de dejar el auto de Johann, caminé hasta la mueblería sin tanta prisa. Ya había perdido más de una hora, y me sentía agotada como para llamar a Heather, en serio creí que ese "algo importante" no necesitaría tanto de mí. Pero, por supuesto, me equivoqué, y más de uno se encargó de hacérmelo saber.

Eché un vistazo al reloj—. ¿09:55?

—¡Cincuenta y séis! —Kathe estaba histérica.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Heather con más tranquilidad, tratando de relajar a Kathe poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—A mí nada... Pero no sabes cuánto me gustaría decirte que salvé la vida de un perro... pero sólo lo pude llevar a la clínica.

—¿Un perro? —Eret enarcó una ceja, su expresión me resultó un tanto extraña. Como si fuera el menos contento con la situación.

Yo asentí.

—El supervisor general de Nadder's Room vino a hacer la inspección del personal —me explicó, restándole importancia a lo que le dije.

Abrí los ojos como platos, ojalá fuera una broma... pero entonces Rachel se invitó a la conversación.

—En efecto —llegó a nosotros, contoneándose en sus tacones y un largo pantalón negro de oficina—. ¿Y qué crees? —dijo con falsa lamentación—, la supervisora de área y aspirante a jefa, Astrid Hofferson, no estaba. Y sin justificación.

Me tragué las ganas de fulminar a Rachel con la mirada, pero seguía siendo mi jefa. La vi sin ninguna expresión, su manera de echar en cara las cosas era insoportable. Más que la mía incluso.

—¿Entonces? —dijo. Sentí la palma de mi mano hecha puño arder.

Heather apretó los labios y me miró. Seguro también se aguantaba las ganas de golpearla—. Entonces...

Sonrió—. Punto menos, Hofferson. Si sigues así mandarán a alguien más capaz para el trabajo. Y tú... adiós.

—Gracias por la información, Rachel.

Contoneó sus mechas falsas con una sonrisa superior y se alejó de nosotras.

La observamos caminar hacia su oficina, mis hombros caídos hasta el suelo. Heather se puso a mi lado y se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Esto es horrible —murmuré. Demasiadas emociones para una sola mañana.

—Lo sé —respondió, puso una mano en mi hombro y trató de reanimarme—. Lo siento, Astrid... Sabes que si fuera legal le arrojaría un hacha al cuello.

Media sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro—. ¿Hacha? —la miré con una ceja alzada.

—Oh! sí, acaban de desempacar una nueva decoración estilo vikingo. —Por un segundo, nos imaginé a ambas en esa era. Heather y yo con armaduras, el pelo trenzado un un par de armas de hierro y madera. Vaya que lucíamos bien—. Son fascinantes —dijo girándose hacia mí.

Le sonreí de vuelta y ambas miramos hacia la entrada un momento, como si no tuviéramos nada mejor qué hacer. Pero pronto llegaron clientes y Heather tuvo que marcharse a darles el recorrido.

Yo fui a mi oficina, tratando de distraerme de todo lo ocurrido en dos simples horas. Ordené papeles y revisé el inventario y que toda la mercancía vieja estuviera empacada en el sótano.

Durante el resto del trabajo me mantuve lo suficientemente ocupada como para pensar en cualquier cosa.

* * *

—¿Y? ¿Ya vas a contarme?

Ían apareció en el umbral de mi habitación.

—¿Tengo de otra? —respondí tirada en la cama. No me molesté en levantarme.

Mi hermano se tumbó a un lado de mí, con las manos en el estomago.

—Entonces...

—No digas esa palabra —gruñí recordando la repugnante expresión de Rachel.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Entincis.

Él rió.

—De acuerdo... no la diré. Cuéntame.

Realmente no estaba de humor para conversar. Pensé en quedarme callada, pero Ían giró el rostro para mirarme desde la misma posición, esperando a que dijera algo.

Exhalé cansada y me cubrí los ojos con el brazo—. Un payaso zombie me atacó a medio camino.

—¡Oh por Thor! —Ían se sentó en la cama dando un brinco—. ¿Y te mordió? ¡¿Vas a convertirte en un payaso zombie también?! —preguntó examinándome—. ¡Puedo tolerar a un zombie pero sabes que odio a los payasos!

Yo comencé a reír desganada mientras me jaloneaba. Luego me tomó por los cachetes.

—¡Dioses! ¡Ya puedo ver los síntomas!

—Ían, basta —dije entre risas y me quité sus manos de la cara—. Ya exageraste el chiste.

—¡Mi hermanita se convierte en un payaso zombie! —gritó—. ¡NOOOO!

—¡Ya no es gracioso! —me crucé de brazos y piernas, sentada en la cama.

Pero decidió ignorarme. Me estrujó entre sus brazos y fingió llorar...

—¡Eras tan joven! ¿Ahora quién va a cocinarme cosas horribles para cenar? —sollozó dramáticamente mientras me despeinaba.

Reí y forcejeé con él hasta quitármelo de encima, volviendo a tumbarme en la cama ahora con el cabello revuelto.

—¡Agh! —me quejé—. Te odio.

—Eso pasa cuando intentas bromear con tu hermano mayor —dijo con sarcasmo—. ¿Ya vas a decirme la verdad?

Suspiré y cerré los ojos. Recordando los acontecimientos de la mañana—. Me caí en la acera —expliqué de la forma más sencilla.

—Wow, ¿Y te tomó una hora levantarte?

—No... —gruñí—. Llevé a un perro herido hasta Northwest.

—¿Cómo? ¿Te caíste sobre el perro o algo así? Dios, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—¿Por qué es tan difícil tener una conversación seria contigo?

—Yo no fui el que empezó a hablar sobre malditos payasos zombies, Astrid.

Me senté sobre mis piernas una vez más para quedar de frente a él.

—Atropellaron al perro, era un Retriever de servicio y decidí a ayudar.

—¿ _Perro de servicio_? —preguntó remarcando la frase—, ¿De esos... que guían a las personas?

Asentí.

—Vaya... ¿Fue algo muy grave? ¿Qué hay del dueño?

—No lo sé... sangraba de una pata, el dueño era ciego... Estaba muy preocupado.

Ían asintió, por fin entendiendo la gravedad de lo que había ocurrido en la mañana.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato. Ían hizo una mueca. Después de unos minutos parecía buscar algo más qué decir, pero cualquier cosa que comentara con respecto al accidente estaría de más.

Clavó la vista en la cama. Si estaba alegre hace unos segundos ahora parecía estar serio y preocupado, aunque no creí que fuera por mí o por el perro herido. Sentí como si hubiera algo más.

—¿Tienes algo que contarme? —pregunté tratando de que me viera.

Él alzó la vista sin cambiar de expresión. Pensó un poco antes de responder.

—No... descuida.

En realidad no me convenció para nada esa respuesta, y se lo hice saber con la mirada.

—¿Tienes hambre? —cambió de tema súbitamente.

Mi hermano definitivamente sabía cómo desconcentrarme.

Estaba hambrienta.

Nos levantamos en medio de más bromas de su parte, me lanzó una almohada y corrió a la cocina.

Durante los últimos meses solíamos hablar de cualquier cosa a la hora de cenar, reíamos y en ciertas ocasiones cocinábamos juntos. Claro, siempre sin salvarme de sus típicos arranques de hermano molesto; pero hoy fue diferente. Él ya tenía preparada la cena, con el pretexto de que había salido más temprano del trabajo. Noté que cuando nos sentamos su humor volvió a decaer, y se dedicó a picotearla con el tenedor durante minutos después de servirla.

Definitivamente algo le pasaba.

Yo ya casi terminaba mientras él aún tenía la mirada clavada en la mesa. Como buena y racional hermana, supuse que sería una buena idea arrojarle un trozo de pan para entablar una conversación.

Pero sólo me miró.

—¿Me lo pasas? —pedí con una sonrisa traviesa.

No pareció hacerle gracia, frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que me veía confundido, luego bajó la mirada a su regazo.

—Olvídalo —dije al suponer dónde había terminado el pedazo de pan—. Déjalo ahí.

Ían volvió a levantar la mirada y esta vez me sonrió burlesco, pero esa expresión duró pocos segundos. Puso el pan en la mesa haciendo una mueca y volvió a concentrarse en su comida, pero sin comerla...

—Ya estuvo. —Dejé los cubiertos y puse los codos en la mesa, a modo de interrogatorio—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Él parpadeó, luego me miró de nueva cuenta. Había cierta frustración en sus ojos, algo que hace mucho no veía en él. Pero respiró hondo y su semblante se relajó.

—Estoy bien, Astrid. De verdad —dijo—. Comí un poco antes de que llegaras, se me quito el hambre, sólo me senté a acompañarte.

—Hm... —Me recliné en el respaldo de mi silla, cruzándome de brazos. No me convencía del todo.

Él volvió a mirar el pan que yacía en la mesa. Alcé una ceja de forma divertida, sólo para después esquivar el trozo de pan (el que fue antes lanzado por mí), que iba directo a mi cara.

—Me la debías —dijo de un ánimo diferente.

Sólo reí y negué con la cabeza. Ían era muy bueno para ocultar sus emociones, yo ya lo sabía, y a pesar de que trató de comer un poco y de sonreír, sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien.

* * *

Mi habitación era iluminada tan solo por la luz de las farolas de la calle que se lograba filtrar por las delgadas cortinas. Todo estaba en completo silencio.

Estaba agotada, pero permanecí observando el techo hasta altas horas de la noche.

Entre la penumbra, alcanzaba a ver mi armario a unos tres metros de mi cama, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Algo importante quiso llegar a mi mente... pero no supe exactamente qué. Dejé de verlo y me di la vuelta hacia el lado contrario, observando ahora mi lámpara y la silla de descanso en la esquina de mi habitación. Ésta última formaba una tenue sombra en el suelo, con la luz de la ventana. Una sombra oscura e inmóvil.

Su forma...

La imagen triste de un Retriever de pelaje negro apareció en mi mente, de nuevo.

Me pregunté cómo estaría Chimuelo... y ese chico. ¿Debería preocuparme por alguien que apenas conocí? Quizá era sólo sentido común. Un sentimiento humanitario y de compasión. Pero me invadía una especie de angustia al no saber nada de lo que había pasado.

Pero no tenía idea de qué podía hacer...

Otra cosa que me tenía acongojada era aquel sujeto, el que corría de Chimuelo. Volví a pensar en ello mientras daba vueltas en la cama. ¿Por qué el perro iba tras él? ¿Qué hizo ese hombre que molestara tanto a un perro de apoyo? Tal vez quiso asaltarlos... pero... ¿Qué clase de persona asalta a un joven ciego?

Basta, Astrid. Me dije de pronto. Ya no es de tu incumbencia.

No iba a darle más vueltas al asunto. Me conformaría con haberlo ayudado y me dejaría de hacer preguntas al respecto.

Seguro jamás sabría las respuestas.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!! me ayudan mucho a seguir! Hasta la próximaa**

 **Edición: _Julio - 20 - 2019_**


	7. Capítulo 5- Todo va a mejorar

El castaño se encontraba descansando a duras penas en uno de esos incómodos asientos azules de la recepción, con una manta cubriéndole.

El resplandor que atravesó la puerta de cristal le anunció que ya estaba amaneciendo, sólo confirmándole que no había dormido en toda la noche. Por más que sintiera que lo necesitaba y por más que sus ojos pesaran ya sin estar seguros de estar abiertos o cerrados.

Nada era más desesperante que el constante sonido de las máquinas cardiacas al otro lado del pasillo. Pero suponía que mientras éstas siguieran emitiendo pitidos constantes significaba que todo estaba en orden.

Un ruido diferente irrumpió en la pequeña sala de recepción. El extenso y crujiente rechinar de un par de sillas, o quizá de un asiento alargado, mientras alguien se levantaba de éste. Lo siguió el pesado zumbido de un bostezo.

—Buenos días —escuchó a un par de metros frente a él—. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Hiccup se irguió, fingiendo sonreír—. De maravilla —dijo—, definitivamente estas sillas son más cómodas que mi cama.

—Lo lamento, olvidé poner cojines engullidos en mi recepción para evitar que te duela el trasero... importante detalle —bromeó el chico regordete—. ¿Quién, en nombre de Thor, fue el genio que insistió en quedarse a dormir en la clínica?

La realidad volvió antes de poder fingir que había un atisbo de ánimo en el ambiente. La mañana era un poco tensa para el castaño, aunque se persuadía a sí mismo a no ser tan pesimista, aun en las malas situaciones. La mayor parte del tiempo, al menos, lo hacía así.

Había estado tratando en vano de ser así durante los últimos dos años.

El sarcasmo solía ser el intento fallido de esta auto-encomienda.

Había un aire de pesadez y cansancio en Nortwest. De pronto la angustia que había sentido el día anterior abrumó a Hiccup, haciendo que su estómago diera un vuelco.

—Fishlegs...

—Iré a ver cómo está —avisó el veterinario, se levantó de su sitio y fue a prepararse.

Hiccup se quedó solo en la sala, otra vez. Permaneció ahí un par de minutos, pero tenía curiosidad, además de un profundo deseo de saber el estado de su amigo. No aguantó más y se levantó de la incómoda silla; con la ayuda del escritorio y la vaga conciencia de cómo era la clínica en el interior, pudo guiarse con cuidado entre los pasillos, tentando las paredes y poniendo atención a los ruidos que su amigo hacía en alguna parte.

—¿Fishlegs? —preguntó cuando los leves ruidos, su única guía, cesaron.

—¿Necesitas algo? —dijo el rubio desde la habitación donde atendía a Chimuelo.

—Ah... ¿Tú qué tal amaneciste hoy eh? —preguntó Hiccup casi riendo por lo bajo, pues su intención era que su amigo siguiera hablando para así poder dar con él.

—Sigue derecho, Hiccup, luego gira a la izquierda. La puerta está abierta —indicó Fishlegs mientras comprobaba el suero de su paciente canino.

Hiccup siguió caminando, su dedo índice se deslizó por la pared izquierda del pasillo hasta terminar en el arco de puerta. Llegó sin problemas a la pequeña habitación, luego Fishlegs lo tomó del brazo y lo guió desde la entrada hasta la camilla donde estaba su compañero.

Muchas sensaciones invadieron al castaño. Chimuelo gimió al momento en el que sintió las manos de su amo sobre su costado. Estaba feliz. Trató de mover la cola, golpeando accidentalmente la base metálica de la camilla.

—Hey, soy yo amigo... —dijo Hiccup, casi en un susurro—. Aquí estoy, Chimuelo.

Fishlegs sonrió al ver la escena, casi se le saltaban las lagrimas. El alivio que le brindó el nuevo estado de Chimuelo fue gratificante. El perro definitivamente había tenido una muy mala pasada, pero ahora su cuerpo estaba sano, dando esperanzadoras señales de mejora.

—Ese es mi cachorro... —lo mimó Hiccup, le llenaron nuevos ánimos al escuchar sus alegres jadeos—. Así se hace. Vas a estar bien amigo.

El accidente había sido un gran susto.

Pero quedaría como un bache más en la vida de los compañeros.

* * *

 **Astrid**

Me quedé sin palabras. El desayuno de pronto me pareció inapetecible, al tiempo en que se formaba un nudo en mi estómago. Una sensación de sorpresa, como... si algo explotara en ráfagas frías ahí dentro, difícil de explicar.

Dejé caer la cuchara en la barra y por poco dejo caer la mandíbula también. Mi hermano hizo una mueca de dolor, entrelazó sus dedos y se recargó del otro lado de la barra.

—Te... ¿Te despidieron? —pude articular—. ¡Ían! ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?

—Creí que podría conseguir otro empleo antes de que te enteraras —respondió con tranquilidad.

—No se supone que me ocultes este tipo de cosas —reclamé, él se pasó una mano frenéticamente por todo su dorado cabello—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Casi dos semanas.

La histeria quiso abordarme, ¿Cómo es que me lo ocultó? ¿Por qué? Encajé mi cara entre mis manos y traté de contenerme, intenté pensar con la cabeza fría. Por unos segundos estuvimos callados. Él no se movió, tamboreaba los dedos en la barra.

Entonces yo volví a verlo.

—¿Es lo que me ocultabas ayer? —interrogué—. ¿Por eso estabas tan raro?

Ían exhaló y asintió con la cabeza.

—Pensaba decírtelo cuando llegaste -explicó—. Pero tenía otra cita de trabajo en linea, fue hace unos minutos, de hecho... Así que mejor esperé.

Me miró a los ojos. "Tuvo una cita hace unos minutos", era mala señal que aún así pareciera molesto. Me dio un poco de miedo preguntar.

—¿Y?

Negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada al suelo.

Probablemente sea increíble que la perdida de un trabajo afecte tanto a un par de jóvenes que viven solos, pero resultaba que a nosotros sí que nos afectaba.

Teníamos algunos problemas económicos. Mi trabajo era apenas suficiente para mantenernos, y el de Ían era el que nos permitía ahorrar pequeñas cantidades para la semana y pagar gran parte de las deudas.

Que él perdiera el trabajo no era un asunto de ignorar. O de tomarse con calma.

—¿No vas tarde ya?

—Es miércoles —respondí—, trabajo medio turno.

Asintió, dando eso por entendido.

Sentí que la cabeza me quiso estallar. Respiré profundamente y salí de la cocina.

* * *

—Aquí tiene —sonrió Johann, dejando mi pedido en la barra—. Por todos los dioses, señorita Astrid, ¿Todo está en orden?

Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre mis brazos en el mostrador. Suspiré, irguiéndome de nuevo. Había salido de casa mucho antes de mi hora de entrada al trabajo, sentí que necesitaba despejarme, pero lo único que ocurrió fue que los problemas me agobiaron durante todo el camino, hasta que sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a la cafetería.

La pregunta de Johann sólo me llevó a hacer el recuento. Otra vez.

Bueno... nuestro lavabo dejó de funcionar, el auto sigue averiado, tenemos dos cuotas de la universidad atrasadas, Ían se quedó sin empleo, me descontarán medio salario esta semana y no completaremos la hipoteca de este mes...

—Sí... más o menos —dije dándole un sorbo al café.

—¡Hey! Tú eres la chica —escuché en alguna parte. Me giré sobre mi misma para toparme con un chico peculiar—. ¿Qué tal? —saludó simpáticamente.

—Oh, hola —saludé de vuelta, me tomó un segundo recordar de quién eran esas greñas azabache—. ¿Gustav?

—Ese es mi nombre linda —dijo guiñándome un ojo—. ¡Oh! Casi olvido que tienes novio... Y hablando de ellos, ¿Cómo está el perro?

—¿Que yo qué? —abrí los ojos como platos—. No, ah... —me trabé.

Sacudí la cabeza, centrándome en la pregunta importante.

—Es verdad, ¿Cómo está el cachorrito? —se le unió Johann, quien acababa de atender a un cliente y ahora volvía con nosotros.

De nuevo frené en seco ante la pregunta, ya que en realidad no sabía qué responder. Si lo supiera no me lo estaría preguntando aún, y esa era otra de las cuestiones que rondaban en mi cabeza, aunque tratara de convencerme de que ya no era asunto mío.

—¡Oh! Te iba a dar algo —dijo Gustav corriendo hasta la oficina de la cafetería. Tardó unos segundos, y cuando salió vi que luchaba con una especie de palo alargado de color blanco, trataba de doblarlo, al parecer—. Esta... cosa.

Traté de tomarlo, pero cuando lo soltó uno de los bordes latigó mi brazo haciendo que lo apartara.

—¡L-lo siento! —se disculpó rápido. Hice una mueca y se lo arrebaté.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—Cuando ustedes se fueron Nick y yo investigamos un poco en las calles cercanas —explicó—. Nos pareció muy extraño todo eso de la alocada persecución, y lo único que encontramos fue ese palo abandonado en la acera de la calle Hooligan. Pensé que era obvio que esa cosa le perteneciera al chico que venía contigo.

—Creo que tienes razón —dije doblando el bastón blanco—. Debe ser de él.

—¿Vas a devolvérselo? —preguntó.

—No, Gustav. Apuesto a que lo guardará para su colección de bastones —otra voz apareció en la entrada del local. Era el chico pelirrojo, Nick.

—Muchachos —dijo Johann y aplaudió dos veces—, no les pago por charlar.

—Oh, ¿Así que ellos son tus nuevos empleados? —reí. Ambos chicos asintieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y luego tomaron un par de delantales que Johann les tendía.

—Tengo que irme —avisé viendo la hora en mi reloj—. ¡Gracias Johann! Gracias chicos.

Guardé el bastón en mi bolso y me encaminé hacia el trabajo. Aún tenía un poco de tiempo, así que en el trayecto pensé en lo que debería hacer.

Era posible que aquel joven, Hiccup, necesitara ese artefacto si su compañero guía estaba convaleciente, o... discapacitado, en el peor de los casos. Era una situación en la que no quería pensar. Incluso me deprimía, y era lo que menos necesitaba en aquellos momentos, pero se trataba de ayudar a alguien que realmente necesitaba la ayuda que quizá yo le podía dar. Al menos de cierta forma.

Nunca me había sentido tan caritativa...

Siempre pensé que el mundo y las personas necesitaban ayuda, pero ciertamente no se la merecían.

Pero... ¿En verdad este amable chico no se la merece?

Supuse, entonces, que si tenía que buscarlo para devolverle el bastón, también sería buena idea devolverle su suéter.

Necesitaba un pequeño plan, y un rato libre de trabajo.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a** _Skayue-Chan_ **por tan lindo comentario!! de verdad me hacen muy feliz** ಥヮಥ

 **Este capítulo fue algo corto, así que la próxima actualización llega pronto!**


	8. Capítulo 6- Cosas por hacer

—Heather, ¿Quieres por favor sentarte?, me estás poniendo más nerviosa —dije apartando la vista de mi computador.

El viernes había llegado. Habíamos estado ocupadas casi todo el día en la mueblería, y ahora Heather estaba invadiendo mi oficina, desperdiciando por tercera vez su hora de descanso. Había estado dando vueltas pensando seriamente en el asunto del desempleo de Ían.

—Lo siento... —dijo sentándose en la silla frente a mi escritorio—. Astrid... creo que deberían decirle a Finn.

—Por supuesto que no —dije seriamente—. Él tiene sus propios asuntos y sus propios gastos, y no es exactamente alguien que tenga suficiente dinero para regalar. Además, nuestro tío siempre se preocupa más de lo necesario, así que no.

—No es como si fueran a dejarlo en banca rota, Astrid. Acepta que necesitan ayuda —insistió.

—Lo superaremos Heather, te aseguro que Ían tendrá un trabajo para cuando acabe la semana.

Ella suspiró, luego puso los ojos en blanco—. A veces se me olvida lo orgullosos que pueden ser los Hofferson. Y tercos, también.

La miré con una sonrisa forzada. En este momento tenía demasiadas cosas en mente.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Heather al notar un artefacto que sobresalía de mi bolso. Se tensó al ver que era el bastón blanco y me miró confundida.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te conté que sucedió hace un par de días, sobre aquel joven y el perro? —Ella asintió mirándome atentamente—. Bueno, unos chicos que nos ayudaron ese día encontraron su bastón en la calle donde fue el accidente. Buscaré al joven mañana, quizá lo necesita. Tengo que devolvérselo.

Heather asintió otra vez, y volvió a guardar el bastón.

—Ya no recordaba ese asunto...

—Me ha sido difícil no pensar en ello.

—¿Cómo piensas encontrarlo? —preguntó intrigada.

—Iré a la clínica, mañana en mi descanso... veré si aún está ahí, él o el chico que es médico en el lugar. Parece que lo conocen, después de todo —respondí continuando con mi trabajo en el ordenador.

—Bueno. ¿Sabes?, al menos me alegra que estés pensando en otra cosa que no signifique "Problemas", por un rato —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Quizá tengas razón, pero que sea otra clase de asuntos no quiere decir que no me preocupen.

—Tienes que aprender a relajarte, amiga.

—Eso es un mito para mí.

* * *

El día siguiente fue particularmente bueno. No me topé con mi fastidiosa jefa, Rachel, en todo el día. Terminé mis pendientes sin contratiempos y tuve una agradable mañana con Heather y los demás en Nadder's Room. A la hora de mi descanso, mi mente dio un vuelco y se centró en el bastón blanco, en Chimuelo, y en Hiccup.

Mis pensamientos vagaron en lo que sucedió cuando el accidente, ya hace cuatro días. Me preocupaba que quizá ellos ya no estuvieran en la clínica, o en un muy mal escenario, recibir malas noticias acerca de su estado.

Traté de controlarme y despejar mi mente durante el camino.

A veces, viendo el trayecto por la ventana, comienzas a preguntarte cosas que tal vez no puedes ni podrás responder.

Yo pensé en Hiccup.

Quién será él. Cuál será su historia.

Su expresión asustada se reflejó frente a mis ojos, en el cristal; empañado por la humedad del exterior. Esos ojos verdes. Desesperados e impotentes.

En mí, la profunda sensación de vacío y penumbras.

Lo que yo creía que era no ver. Oscuridad. Aunque hubo quién me dijo lo contrario.

 _"No siempre es oscuridad, mi pequeña... a veces, hay luces"_

Observé el bastón y el suéter de color café en mi regazo, y simplemente me quedé en blanco. El recuerdo de aquella voz resonando en mi memoria hizo que no pudiera pensar en nada más, y no fue hasta que el autobús se sacudió que me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de la clínica.

La campanilla sobre la puerta sonó como la primera vez que había entrado aquí, sólo que ahora todos los sonidos no taladraban mi cabeza como aquella vez. Y, en cambio, me encontré con otro tipo de sonidos en la recepción.

Una ancianita de baja estatura y de largo cabello blanco estaba sentada en la sala de espera. Estaba acompañada por una jaula que debía tener alrededor de unas diez aves increíblemente tranquilas. Parecían dormir ante la relajada y vieja mujer.

Todas las aves eran verdes.

La observé por un segundo, y luego pasé la vista por el resto de las personas en el lugar. Un hombre cargaba a un gordo Bulldog, mientras otro tomaba de la mano a una niña que llevaba a un diminuto chihuahua. Creo que también escuché a un gato en algún lugar. Y un ladrido en otra parte.

Ni Hiccup ni Chimuelo a la vista.

Volví a mirar a la anciana con las aves, me sorprendí de nuevo de que esas criaturas emplumadas estuvieran tan calmadas y serenas. Aunque, de un momento a otro, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que éstas empezaron a revolotear dentro de la jaula y a chocar unas con otras.

Luego una carcajada.

Un chico rubio frente a los espantados animales se partía de risa después de jugarles una pesada broma. La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Tuff! ¡¿Qué estás demente?! —escuché una voz familiar, era aquel veterinario que estaba saliendo de una habitación, seguramente al escuchar el alarido de las aves—. ¡¡Vas a provocarles un ataque nervioso!!

—Lo siento —dijo el otro sin dejar de reír—. ¡Fue inevitable!

—¿Te gustaría que le hicieran eso a gallina? —preguntó el veterinario, seguramente ahorcándolo mentalmente. Luego puso una mano sobre la jaula tratando de tranquilizar a los animales, quienes ya estaban alterando también a los demás que estaban en la sala.

—Ah... hola —saludé al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia ellos—. Soy...

—En un momento atenderemos a su mascota —se apresuró el veterinario, seguía en su fallido intento de calmar a los presentes.

—No, uh... yo no vine a una consulta —expliqué—. Busco a alguien, en realidad. ¿Hiccup? el chico dueño del labrador lazarillo...

Volteó a verme al escuchar la descripción, al igual que el otro enfermero más delgado.

—Oh... eres la que lo acompañó hasta acá hace unos días —recordó, irguiéndose de nuevo—. No están aquí. Los envié a casa esta mañana. Chimuelo está fuera de riesgo, si eso era lo que te preocupaba.

Su respuesta fue inquieta, a pesar de que intentó ser amable. Imaginé que tener a tantos pacientes en un día debía ser la razón. Escuchar que el cachorro estaba bien sorprendentemente me hizo sonreír.

—En serio me alegra saberlo —dije, cuando recordé la otra razón de mi visita—. Pero, también venía por esto.

Saqué el bastón blanco de mi bolso y se lo tendí—. Esperaba que pudieran dárselo, si lo necesita...

Comencé a frustrarme cuando no lo tomó. En cambio, lo observó por unos instantes y luego me miró a la cara, pensando.

Desvié la vista creyendo que tal vez había dicho algo ridículo, pero lo siguiente que hizo fue decir:

—Sí... seguro que lo necesita.

Me descolocó su manera metafórica de decirlo. Como si se refiriera a algo más que al bastón. Pacientemente, parecía como si se le hubiera ocurrido una especie de idea o algo así.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Sígueme, por favor —dijo entonces.

Confundida, caminé detrás de él unos metros hasta llegar a la barra de la recepción, donde habíamos encontrado a la chica bien parecida al enfermero de la otra vez. Sólo que ahora estaba tan ocupada con el computador y una agenda como para prestarnos atención.

El veterinario tomó una de sus tarjetas y una pluma; escribió algo en ella y, para mi sorpresa, me lo dio.

—Uh...

—Es su dirección —explicó insistiendo en que tomara la tarjeta—. ¿Podrías... llevárselo?

Noté que se puso un poco nervioso cuando no hice más que mirar el papel en su mano—. Escucha... sé que has hecho mucho por Hiccup, y por Chimuelo, trayéndolos hasta aquí el otro día. De no ser por eso seguramente Chimuelo no lo hubiera logrado.

Esa última declaración me dejó helada.

—Y eso que ni siquiera los conoces —siguió hablando rápido. Yo comencé a ponerme un poco incómoda—. Por eso sé que esto es mucho pedir. Pero justo ahora tengo a muchos pacientes que atender, como puedes ver... Además tengo a otros en observación allá adentro y tal vez me quede aquí toda la noche.

No había una tele o una radio que entretuviera a las personas esperando en la recepción, así que cuando vi a nuestro alrededor, todas las miradas desgraciadamente se centraban en nosotros, lo que hizo que me reprimiera e incomodara aún más.

Sospeché que el veterinario quizá podía aprovecharse de eso—. Y seguramente Hiccup necesita mucho el bastón, para todo, ya que Chimuelo no está en un muy excelente estado... ¿Podrías hacer eso por ellos?

Lo miré, y evité bufar para no hacerme pasar por insensible.

Su sonrisa era sincera, así que finalmente tomé el papel que seguía extendiendo hacia mí.

—Excelente —dijo, volviendo a poner la pluma en su lugar—. De verdad te lo agradezco. Te aseguro que estará en casa, cuidando de Chimuelo. Servirá para que lo veas también, si así lo quieres.

Pude haber dicho que no podía. O que la verdad estaba un poco cansada. O que mejor se lo llevara él cuando pudiera.

Eso haría la Astrid de creía conocer.

Cuando el veterinario volvió a perderse en alguna sala, me di cuenta que el resto de las personas estaban sonriendo en mi dirección.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad! Estoy muy contenta de publicar aquí esta historia, trataré de ser más constante** ಥ‿ಥ

 **25 Agosto 2019**


	9. Capítulo 7- Yo, otra vez

—Seguro que estás bien, Hiccup? —preguntó Gobber por última vez para cerciorarse, tomando al mismo tiempo el maletín que había dejado en la entrada. Estaba a punto de retirarse del departamento del castaño.

—Estoy bien, Gobber. No te preocupes —forzó una sonrisa que acabó de convencer un poco al aludido. Hiccup en realidad lucía y se sentía realmente cansado, por supuesto después de pasar ese par de días en la clínica, a penas durmiendo.

Ahora que estaban de vuelta en casa, el viejo amigo de su padre había decidido visitarlos y llevarles unas cuantas cosas para llenar su nevera, ya casi vacía, con lo más indispensable. Normalmente eran él y su amigo el veterinario Ingerman quienes le ayudaban al castaño con la compra, y lo hacían con regularidad. De ninguna manera planeaban dejar al chico sólo a su suerte.

Pero Hiccup lo consideraba a veces un tanto desesperante, ya que pensaba que era completamente innecesario que sus amigos lo cuidaran y mantuvieran como a un niño, cuando realmente no quería sentirse así. La sensación de impotencia lo abrumaba demasiado, y al estar afectado por algo tan importante como no poder ver, era cosa de todo el maldito tiempo.

Había sido así especialmente cuando todo comenzó. El asunto de "ya no tener la capacidad de ver nada, ya no más".

Nunca más.

Tiempo después, él aparentemente acabó por resignarse.

—Descansa un poco, chico —dijo Gobber, justo antes de salir por la puerta. Una exhalación final y Hiccup supo que el hombre le había dedicado una mirada de lástima.

No volteó. No tenía por qué hacerlo.

Un cerebro cansado a veces hace que tus pensamientos se descarrilen hacia donde no deben. Y Hiccup lo sabía. Sentirse miserable y enfermo consigo mismo y con su condición, hasta ese punto, en realidad no había ayudado en nada.

Le hubiera gustado poder hacer algo más precisamente en este clase de situaciones. Pero se limitó a permanecer con su rostro rígido hacia la luz de la ventana.

Él no podría simplemente mirar hacia abajo y comprobarlo, pero comenzó imaginar su sombra, proyectándose a sus espaldas. Un aura de luz la cubría también, inclinada.

Sabía exactamente de dónde venía la brisa. Se concentró en sentirla.

Era socegante.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo que el apartamento entero quedara en calma.

* * *

 **Astrid**

La colorida tarjeta de recomendación tenía como protagonista a un regordete y adorable Bulldog café. Habían nubesillas, diamantina y arco iris ridículamente photoshopeados por todas partes.

El alegre perro también estaba rodeado de bocadillos que llovían a su alrededor. ¿Una lluvia de trocitos de carne seca puede provocar un arcoiris?

De seguro por eso ese cachorro lucía tan feliz.

Debajo un par de números de teléfono, la dirección de la clínica, e impreso en itálica negra: "Clínica veterinaria nortwest - Dr. Fishlegs Justin Ingerman"

Vet Fishlegs, que brillante manera de atraer la atención. Literalmente.

Volví a girar la tarjeta para comprobar la dirección que él me había dado, y al parecer, gracias a los dioses, había dado con ella. Después de tomar un autobús y caminar un poco, las instrucciones me llevaron al frente de un edificio departamental algo grande, cerca del puente en el centro de Berk.

Entré a la amplia recepción y me dirigí al ascensor sin más cuando noté la ausencia de cualquier especie de portero o guardia.

El papel decía "Apartamento 5A" por lo que tomé el elevador para subir a ese piso y esperé su lento viaje hasta el lugar. Cuando llegué al quinto piso tropecé con robusto y rubio hombre de traje que iba en dirección contraria a la mía, con un maletín en la mano. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que era un abogado o algo así.

Me disculpé con él, recibiendo el mismo gesto amable de su parte, y seguí caminando por el pasillo tratando de dar con mi destino. Pronto una lustrosa placa rectangular de color plateado me anunció que había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Al fin, el número 5A.

Había encontrado a Hiccup. Me acerqué lentamente a la puerta de madera pintada de blanco, y una vez ahí alcé mi puño con la intención de tocar...

Pero nada pasó.

Me invadió una sensación extraña. Como si no sólo fuera cosa de tocar la puerta y devolver algo; sino como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo más importante, algo que no me sentía capaz de hacer.

Vamos, Astrid. ¿Qué rayos sucede?

Cuando me di cuenta, había relajado mi puño para atraerlo hasta mi pecho. Nerviosa.

" _—¿Cual es tu nombre?"_ —recordé de pronto ese momento con Hiccup, en la acera.

" _—Hiccup"_ —parecía incluso molesto cuando respondió.

Sé que sentirse impotente puede ser frustrante. Pero no sé hasta qué punto pueda serlo para una persona ciega.

¿Podía ser que Hiccup fuera una persona un tanto amargada, molesta con su propia vida debido a su condición?...

¿Qué haría yo justo ahora de ser así? ¿Saludarlo? ¿Preguntarle cómo está, a pesar de saber lo que está sucediendo?

¿Qué respondería él?

 _"—Vas a estar bien amigo..."_ —No podía olvidar verlo temblar en el coche, aquel mismo día. Temeroso por el estado de su compañero.

No creo que alguien que ama tanto a su perro pueda ser amargado y molesto también. ¿O sí?

Me cuestioné a mí misma por qué debía preocuparme tanto por todo este asunto.

La verdad era que no sabría lo que me esperaba hasta tocar esa puerta...

* * *

 **Ian**

Quizá fuera el destino, el delicioso aroma a comida o el cartel en el cristal con las tentadoras palabras "se busca" y "Empleado".

Lo que sea que hubiese sido, condujo al mayor de los Hofferson hasta el interior de Berserk's. Un restaurante de comida extranjera, nada mediocre pero tampoco de la más alta categoría. Habían más mesas de las que podía contar, unos cuantos meseros yendo de aquí a allá y un olor delicioso a distintos tipos de ingredientes en el aire.

Ian sabía que ese lugar tenía muy buena reputación, y lucía mejor de lo que esperaba. Así que quizá sería el indicado para pedir empleo.

El murmullo de las personas se escuchaba por todo el local, aunque no demasiado fuerte. El ambiente era en general muy agradable.

Eso hasta que...

—¡¿A caso crees que me importa!? —escuchó un grito desquiciado desde lo que parecía ser un caos de cocina, la mayoría de los clientes parecieron notarlo también—. ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡Y sigue trabajando antes de que te corte otro dedo yo mismo!

Vio a un molesto hombre de cabello rojizo amarrado en una coleta salir de la enorme cocina dando pisotones. Lucía poco profesional, quizá por el espantoso tatuaje que llevaba en la cien, de lo que parecía ser el zarpazo de las garras de un tigre. Por otra parte, su atuendo combinaba perfecto con la decoración del establecimiento, una camiseta de vestir blanca remangada hasta los codos y un pantalón guinda.

—Me he quemado el brazo, ¡Oh no! Mi rostro, ña ña —el hombre Imitó las quejas de un cocinero a modo de lloriqueo—. ¡Inútiles! No saben ni un poco de lo que es estar en una verdadera cocina Berserker.

Aún refunfuñando, aquel tipo interceptó a Ian con su furiosa mirada, a unos pocos pasos de él.

—¡¿Y tú?! —le reclamó—. ¡¿Qué pretendes ahí parado, niño?!

Ian enarcó una ceja.

Que manera de tratar a un posible cliente.

—Uh... vengo porque vi el letrero de afuera —respondió como si fuera obvio.

—Oh —la expresión del hombre se suavizó. De una forma extraña, su tono de voz también lo hizo considerablemente—. ¿Tú, quieres el empleo?

El rubio frunció el ceño y asintió, dudando si realmente ese era el jefe del lugar. Y dudando si realmente estaba seguro de pedir el trabajo después de presenciar la escena de hace unos segundos.

El pelirrojo caminó hacia él, viéndolo como si estuviera sorprendido—. Eso es esplendido. No sé por qué la gente siempre renuncia —dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, tocándose la frente—. Necesito empleados con experiencia, y actitud ¿Me entiendes? ¡¡ODIO A LOS INÚTILES!! —aulló, perdiendo el control otra vez—. ¡Si no tienes experiencia, niño, te juro que...! —parecía querer amenazarlo, pero luego...—. De cualquier forma te necesito, así que te quedas, ¿Me oíste?

Ian quedó petrificado al ver el comportamiento enloquecido y bipolar del hombre. Sin responder, se limitó a verlo con una ceja alzada.

—Digo... si es que quieres el trabajo —dijo el hombre, como si empezara a rogar—. ¿Sí quieres el empleo? ¿T-te gustaría trabajar aquí?

—Uh...

—¡Qué digo! ¡Por supuesto que lo quieres! —lanzó una risa al aire—. Voy por tu uniforme —se giró hacia la cocina otra vez, determinado y ahora hasta feliz—. Ja! Y mi terapeuta dice que tengo dificultades para hablar con la gente.

El rubio no pudo quedar más estupefacto.

Pasaron unos segundos y alguien rió a sus espaldas—. Bienvenido al negocio, Berkiano iluso.

Más cerca de él de lo que había notado, una linda chica de baja estatura con cabello lacio y castaño atendía la caja, sonriente.

—¿Soy yo, o ese hombre parece un lunático? —susurró el rubio a la que suponía sería su nueva compañera de trabajo.

—Nah, seguro eres tú —bromeó la chica terminando con su labor en la caja, luego alzó la vista hacia él—. Así es Dagur. Quizá te acostumbres, no dejes que te intimide, galán.

—Soy Ian —Se presentó él—. Hofferson.

—Sara Wallen —sonrió ella—. Te deseo mucha paciencia, amigo.

Ambos sonrieron hasta que el chico se percató de algo—. Un segundo, ¿A caso me llamaste Berkiano iluso?

Sara comenzó a reír—. Él no tardará en llamarte así —explicó en voz baja—. De verdad es Berserker. Sólo te estoy preparando para la guerra.

—Lamento interrumpir su plática y coqueteos tan adorables —Dagur llegó sin previo aviso, haciendo que ambos respingaran—... me preguntaba si les interesa por lo menos un poco su trabajo. ¡¡NO QUIERO DISTRACCIONES!! ¿Me escucharon? Aquí tienes tu uniforme novato.

Dejó caer en las manos de Ian una bolsa gris con la ropa que le correspondía y se marchó con repentina serenidad.

—De verdad que ese tipo no se ve nada sano.

—Tendrás razón... —volvió a reír la chica.

—Oye tú, ricitos, ¿Eres el nuevo? —una voz peculiar, rasposa, les llamó la atención, era un chico fortachón de cabello negro que salía de la cocina.

—Snotlout, te presento a Ian —habló Sara.

El chico estudió al novato de pies a la cabeza, escaneando sus rasgos con cierto aire de repulsión.

—No durarás una semana —se burló cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Disculpa? —Ian alzó ambas cejas—. ¿Estás retándome?

Snotlout bufó, dando un paso hacia él para contestarle. Sin embargo...

—¡Hey tú, no es tu hora de descanso! —interrumpió la voz demandante de Dagur, dirigiéndose al pelinegro—. ¡¿Qué crees que haces afuera?! ¡Necesitan al lavaplatos en la cocina!

—¡No soy el lavaplatos! —Snotlout perdió los estribos tan sólo oyendo ese insulto y le gritó de vuelta.

—¡Al pinche, o lo que seas! ¡VUELVE AL TRABAJO!

Esa clase de comportamiento del jefe tenía a Jorgenson echando humo por las orejas, pero por ciertos motivos de sueldo no podía renunciar. Situación similar que convenció a Ian de aceptar quedarse ahí. Además de otros nuevos factores...

—Piensa en qué quieres a cambio... pero estoy seguro de que no perderé —gruñó Snotlout por lo bajo—. Yo nunca pierdo —declaró con altanería.

Ian le dedicó una sonrisa de ojos entrecerrados.

Quizá ese trabajo resultaría incluso divertido.

* * *

 **Astrid**

Pasaron un par de segundos sin que nadie respondiera, y volví a tocar la puerta.

Honestamente sólo esperaba no estarlo molestando.

En la siguiente ocasión, tras decidir que sería la última si a caso él no quería recibir a nadie, finalmente pude escuchar movimiento en el interior. La cerradura hizo ruidos por fracciones de segundo, y lo siguiente que pasó hizo que me tensara.

Era Hiccup, abrió la puerta de forma despreocupada. Su cabello estaba un poco revuelto, y parecía agotado a juzgar por su vista agacha y ojos cansados. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar del suelo entre nosotros.

—¿Olvidaste algo, Gobber? —preguntó.

Tragué saliva sin saber exactamente qué debía responder. Después de unos segundos él parpadeó un par de veces, notado algo extraño.

Fue entonces que sacudí la cabeza y me forcé a hablar—. Lo siento, uh... yo...

Abrió más los ojos, levantando la mirada al mismo tiempo—. Astrid Hofferson —dijo lentamente, y luego, él simplemente sonrió.

Pude ver con claridad sus pupilas esmeralda, en punto muerto, dirigidas hacia mí.

—Oh... sí, yo... ¿Cómo lo...? —sacudí la cabeza otra vez—. Lo siento...

Agaché la vista, reprendiéndome a mí misma por perder toda la seguridad que alguna vez creí que tenía. Me frustré. No fue hasta que Hiccup volvió a hablar que volví a mí misma.

—Que gusto encontrarte otra vez —dijo, aún sonriente—. ¿Quieres... uh... te gustaría pasar?

Abrió la puerta aún más y me cedió el paso, señalándome el interior. Dudé un segundo, pensando en qué tan imprudente sería si me negara ante ese amable ofrecimiento.

No seas ridícula, Astrid.

Finalmente pasé a su lado y cerró la puerta sutilmente detrás de nosotros.

El interior del apartamento era acogedor aunque con un aire solitario, y noté que estaba bastante ordenado; no fue hasta ese momento que me permití imaginar que quizá una persona invidente no tendría muchas cosas decorando su casa, como cuadros y esa clase de cosas. Pero el apartamento de Hiccup no estaba tan vacío como hubiera creído.

Habían libros, fotos y algunas otras cosas en un par de estantes, y pocos cuadros (aunque muy lindos) en las paredes. Los aprecié un segundo parándome en la estancia, y desde ahí pude ver la cocina y lo que parecía ser el pasillo también.

—¿T-te puedo ofrecer algo? —preguntó Hiccup dirigiéndose a la barra de la cocina.

No dejé de verlo, creí que podría caerse o tropezar, pero para mi sorpresa no ocurrió. Cuando él llegó apenas tentó el pilar que separaba la entrada, y giró justo por donde debía, hacia la nevera. La abrió y sacó una botella de agua.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

—De acuerdo... —bebió un trago de la botella cristalina, y de la misma manera que se fue, él volvió a la estancia—. Bien, señorita Hofferson, ¿A qué debo su visita?

—Oh, vine a traerte algo que... creo que es tuyo.

—¿Hablas de mi suéter? —preguntó confundido. Luego se rió—. Uh, te lo agradezco, Astrid, no tenías que venir hasta acá para devolvérmelo —dijo con amabilidad—. ¡No quiere decir que me moleste! M-me parece muy generoso que vinieras... y... En... en realidad... yo... no tengo cómo compensarte por lo que hiciste por Chimuelo.

Noté que se puso un poco nervioso cuando se rascó la nuca, y no sé por qué, pero de alguna forma eso me hizo sentir más cómoda. Sonreí, sacando ambas cosas de mi mochila, el suéter y el bastón.

—¿Cómo está él? —pregunté, refiriéndome a Chimuelo. No lo había visto desde que entré al apartamento—. El veterinario Fishlegs me dijo que los envió a ambos a casa. Me alegré al escuchar eso.

—Oh, Chimuelo está bien —su sonrisa volvió, aunque un poco más leve. Tuve un mal presentimiento de que tal vez sí le pasó algo grave.

—¿Qué hay de su pata? —me atreví a preguntar.

—No la perdió, descuida.

Respiré con alivio en ese momento.

—Sólo está fracturada. Así que, uh, él no podrá volver a... guiarme... hasta que se recupere.

—Oh...

Depender de tu mejor amigo puede ser algo bueno y algo malo también. Ahora que Chimuelo estaba incapacitado, di por seguro que Hiccup debía necesitar el bastón blanco.

—¿Te gustaría verlo? —dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Como? ¿A... Chimuelo?

Hiccup asintió.

—¡Por supuesto!

Tras indicarme que lo siguiera, lo observé dar la vuelta y caminar por el pasillo. Fui tras de él hasta llegar a una habitación, donde vi a aquél enorme retrieber, recostado en una colchoneta sobre el ancho alfeisar.

—¿Quién crees que está aquí amigo? —dijo Hiccup desde la puerta. Se acercó al ventanal de la habitación que daba a una pequeña terraza y la cerró.

Yo me arrodillé frente al cachorro. Chimuelo comenzó a mover la cola, haciendo que me sintiera feliz de haber ido. Hizo un sonido y luego se relamió la nariz.

—Suena contento —comentó Hiccup con una sonrisa. Se acercó a nosotros y se sentó frente a Chimuelo también, acariciando su lomo.

—Traje algo para ti amiguito —saqué de mi bolso un paquete con una golosina para perro (Que había tomado de la recepción en la clínica. No iba simplemente a irme de ahí anonadada y con las manos vacías). Chimuelo lo recibió con gusto y pronto la galleta crujía entre sus colmillos.

Sonreí. No pensé que ver a un perro disfrutando algo que haces por él fuera tan satisfactorio.

Creo que ese era mi premio, después de todo.

—Así que Fishlegs te dijo dónde vivía para que me devolvieras mi suéter.

—No sólo eso, en realidad —contesté. Metí las manos en mi bolso y saqué el bastón blanco—. Los chicos que nos ayudaron con Chimuelo encontraron esto en la calle de... uh... de donde venías.

Hiccup extendió sus manos para recibir lo que le daba. Pronto pareció reconocer lo que era, y luego habló.

—Es... ¿Mi bastón?

Asentí, aunque luego me sentí torpe por no decir "sí" en voz alta.

—Oh... bueno, te lo agradezco mucho —sonrió otra vez, dejando el bastón en su regazo.

—En serio, ya no tienes que agradecer... —respondí, acariciando a Chimuelo nuevamente. Había terminado su bocadillo y lamió mi mano, también parecía estar dándome las gracias. Era adorable.

—Sí tengo qué... —repuso Hiccup—. De verdad. No supe si te había afectado en algo llevarme a la clínica. O si te hiciste daño cuando caíste.

—No me pasó nada —reí—. No tienes de qué preocuparte. En serio.

Puse mis manos en mi regazo y simplemente me quedé sentada junto a ellos. Chimuelo quizá estaba tratando de volver a dormir, ya que recostó de nuevo la cabeza en su almohada.

Vi que Hiccup agachó la mirada al suelo y pensó un segundo. Cuando volvió su rostro hacia mí, algo parecía habérsele ocurrido.

—Bueno... entonces sólo me queda algo que enmendar —dijo. Lo miré confundida y él me sonrió—. ¿Me dejarías invitarte un café?

Agrandé los ojos—. ¿Café?

—Tiraste tu café por culpa mía —explicó—. Sería un placer para mí si me dejaras compensarlo...

Él estaba... ¿Invitándome a salir?

* * *

 **Se siente bien loco trabajar con la actitud uh... bueno... desquiciada, de Dagur, lol ya ven cómo grita y se calma de la nada xD espero no haber exagerado.**

 **Y queeeee tal, huele a cita?? a mí me huele a un par de aclaraciones... y ya saben... el inminente comienzo de algo...**

 **Hiccstrid a la vista!! Finalmente**

 **Muchas g** **racias por leer!! Hasta la próxima** ヾ(･ヮ･｡)ノ"

 **Edición: 9/Nov/2019**


	10. Capítulo 8- Un par de dudas

—Qué día... —se quejó el joven veterinario dejando su bata de enfermería en el sofá—. ¿Qué tal tú, Hiccup, nada interesante?

El castaño sonrió de lado, apoyándose en la barra de la cocina. Pasaban de las 11 p.m.

—Claro —dijo, entusiasmando a su amigo rubio—. Escuché a Chimuelo delirando a aullidos como un borracho alegre hasta que se durmió. Fue divertido.

Fishlegs frunció el ceño, conocía los efectos que el medicamento hacía en sus pacientes caninos, pero esperaba algo además en realidad. Algo que no tenía mucho que ver con aquello.

—¿Sólo eso? ¿No recibiste nada? —pensó un poco cómo no hacer notar su verdadera intención. Quería saber si Astrid había accedido a ir—. ¿Alguna... visita?

—Uh... Sí. Gobber vino.

—¿Y nadie más?

Hiccup se retiró de la barra para ir a donde Fishlegs, con tanta insistencia pudo deducir lo que su amigo tramaba.

—Pudiste haberme traído tú el bastón, Fishlegs —lo acusó con una ceja alzada.

—¡¿Entonces sí vino?!

El castaño rió ante la respuesta de su amigo, aunque tenía mucha curiosidad—. Así es, ¿Qué pretendías exactamente?

—Oh vamos, Hiccup. Tienes mucho tiempo viviendo como un ermitaño en este apartamento, sin intenciones de conocer a más personas —se justificó el veterinario moviendo los brazos—. Creí que algo de compañía extra no te vendría mal.

—Está bien, pero no tenías por qué molestarla a ella. Nada más hizo algo bueno por mí.

—Por favor, no creo que le moleste, creo que es una buena persona. Aunque algo ruda a mi parecer... —estudió el suelo recordando a la chica rubia—. Pero... Quise aprovechar la oportunidad de que la conocieras... Incluso pensé que quizá te agradaría.

Hiccup suspiró. Hace ya varios años que se había hecho la idea de que, para conocer personas, tenía que verlas. Necesitaba verlas. Si no, ¿Cómo tener una primera impresión? ¿Cómo definir si era bueno o malo? ¿O pretencioso? ¿Tendría que confiar en adelante en lo que le describían los demás?

Eso no le daba mucha confianza.

Pero él y Fishlegs habían hablado mucho al respecto. En ese momento, su expresión le dijo al veterinario todo lo que necesitaba para saber lo que estaba pensando.

—Hiccup, piensa en que Chimuelo es tu mejor amigo, y ni siquiera lo has visto —sonrió—. ¿No crees que tal vez es hora de conocer y confiar en alguien más también?

El castaño lo pensó un momento—. Puede que tengas razón —dijo al fin.

—La tengo. Y de cualquier forma, Astrid parece ser una buena amiga.

Hiccup sonrió. Tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de salir a las calles a buscar en quién confiar. Su padre decía "toda la gente miente, aunque sea un poco. Pero jamás dirá siempre la verdad". ¿Sería una filosofía de todos los abogados?

—¿Quieres que te diga cómo luce? —preguntó Patapez con precaución.

—Cómo luce... ¿Astrid? —lo pensó por un momento, luego sonrió—. No...

La respuesta sólo confundió al veterinario, aunque sabía bien que con Hiccup se podían esperar cosas como esa.

—¿Seguro?

—Claro —respondió sin pizca de duda—. Confiaré en saberlo de ella, eventualmente. Y si es que quiere, por supuesto. No la culparía si no le interesa que seamos amigos.

Fishlegs sonrió con satisfacción, sabía que Hiccup a veces era desesperado o incluso testarudo, pero a pesar de todo también tenía su lado considerado y razonable. Y nunca se daba por vencido.

Una vez pasó, y su amigo Tuffnut lloró dramáticamente hasta que al castaño se le ocurrió otra idea.

—¿Sólo trajo tu bastón? —preguntó el regordete con curiosidad.

—No... salimos por un café, ya que tiré el de ella por accidente cuando ocurrió lo de Chimuelo.

—¡Oooh! ¡Espera! ¡¿Saliste con ella?!

—Tranquilízate —Hiccup se rió—. no es como si hubiera tenido una cita.

—Pero hablaron, y la conociste —dijo el rubio con picardía—. Quiere decir que quizá sí quiere que sean amigos.

Hiccup sabía que quizá sí había sido un avance, uno personal al menos, después de algún tiempo. Justo en ese momento pensó en que no se había sentido tan bien desde hace mucho.

Esa mañana, conocer a Astrid había sido algo muy bueno para él, además de que esta le había traído algunas cosas en qué pensar.

Y ella le agradaba. Aunque recordaba muy bien haber hecho la situación un poco incómoda esa mañana...

* * *

 **[...Un par de horas antes...]**

Y es que... La idea no le había parecido algo pretencioso hasta el momento en que lo dijo. Pero sí, el castaño debía admitirlo, parecía que acababa de invitarla a salir.

En realidad él no lo había pensado mucho, la ocurrencia de compensar el café sólo llegó a su mente y creyó que podría ser una buena idea. Sin embargo, los prolongados segundos de silencio de Astrid lo convencieron de que intentarlo tal vez había sido inapropiado.

Agrandó los ojos, sintiendo el peso de su "error" en el imperceptible titubeo de la chica misteriosa, que estaba sentada aún frente a él.

Ser incapaz de adivinar su expresión lo abrumó.

—Yo... uh... descuida —volvió a hablar el castaño, llevando una mano a su nuca—. No tienes que aceptar, de verdad. No te preocupes —completó sonriente para despistar su incomodidad. Realmente no quería que ella aceptara por lástima.

—¡¿Qué?! —Astrid se sobresaltó—. ¡No, espera!

—Tranquila —rió Hiccup—. No quería incomodarte, lo siento. A veces digo las cosas sin pensar.

—No, Hiccup... yo sí... es decir... —se reprendió internamente para luego respirar y concentrarse en lo que iba a decir —.Está bien, acepto la invitación.

Seguido de eso, Astrid se puso de pie; incitando al castaño a hacer lo mismo.

—¿En... serio? —preguntó él, confundido por el ánimo en la voz de la chica.

—Por supuesto. No puedo negarme... estoy de acuerdo con que me lo debes.

Astrid sonreía, se sentía extrañamente bien accediendo a aquella proposición.

El castaño suspiro con alivio—. Bien, vaya... por un segundo creí que te había molestado.

—Claro que no. Sólo es que no lo esperaba —explicó ella con sinceridad, recordando la pregunta que se hacía a sí misma—. ¿Cómo... cómo supiste que había tirado mi café?

Hiccup rió entre dientes—. El olor —explicó con simpleza—. La cafetería estaba cerca, pero fue justo cuando caímos que el olor a café se hizo un poco más intenso. Supuse que era tuyo, y que había caído en el suelo ya que cuando me detuviste no estabas mojada.

—Ya, entiendo...

—Creo que fue eso, si no es que quizá las chicas han empezado una costumbre rara de usar perfume con olor a café.

Los labios de Astrid se curvaron en una sonrisa ante el argumento. Hiccup parecía ser una persona con sentido del humor un tanto sarcástico.

* * *

 **Astrid**

Un par de minutos después ambos ya estábamos en la entrada del departamento. Hiccup abrochó su chaqueta y se giró para buscar algo en los muebles de la estancia, hasta que al parecer lo encontró, se volvió hacia mí desdoblando unos lentes oscuros que después se colocó.

—Bien, tengo una hora entes de que vuelva a mi turno... —calculé viendo mi reloj de muñeca—. ¿Nos vamos? —ofrecí, abriendo la puerta animadamente.

—Andando —dijo Hiccup aproximándose a la puerta.

Cuando llegó hasta mí se quedó inmóvil. Me di cuenta de que algo hacía falta.

—Hiccup, uh... ¿No necesitas...? —miré hacia el pasillo—. ¿No llevarás... el...?

—¿El bastón? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza—. Uh, es que... no lo uso, en realidad —rió.

Me quedé sin habla.

¿El veterinario me había engañado?

—¿Ah, no?

—No... siendo honesto no noté que se me había caído —respondió sin dejar de reír, volvió a rascar su nuca—. Odio usar esa cosa... nunca pude acostumbrarme. Suelo confiar plenamente en Chimuelo cuando salgo de aquí.

Eso explicaba por qué reaccionó neutral cuando se lo entregué.

—Ah... pe-pero no hay problema puedo ir a buscarlo si te incomoda que...

—No —lo interrumpí al ver que se ponía nervioso de nuevo—. No me molesta. Andando.

Sin esperar más, tomé su mano y la puse sobre mi hombro para guiarlo fuera del departamento.

Calculé el tiempo que nos tomaría llegar a Coffee Green, y no sería tanto, así que pensé en algo para conversar con Hiccup durante el camino.

—Y... ¿Qué hay de Chimuelo? —pregunté, recordando que lo habíamos dejado sólo en la habitación.

—Oh, no te preocupes por él —me sonrió Hiccup. Yo trataba de caminar lento para no hacerlo tropezar...—. Fishlegs le está administrando antibióticos. Así que se supone que debería dormir todo el día hasta que necesite comer dentro de unas horas. Él estará bien.

—Excelente —asentí para después concentrarme en la intersección que cruzaríamos. Debo admitir que ya no me sentía tan descoordinada conmigo misma como ocurrió la primera vez que guié a Hiccup, sin embargo no podía evitar tratar de ser un poco más cuidadosa.

Nos faltaban pocas calles para llegar a la cafetería.

—Uh... ¿Sabes? no lo entiendo... Si no usas el bastón, ¿Entonces por qué lo llevabas contigo? —pregunté.

—Porque _tengo_ que llevarlo —se encogió de hombros—. Es algo como una "regla indispensable", se supone que también es peligroso confiar en los lazarillos todo el tiempo. No sabes si te encontrarás con una grieta en el camino o algo así. Además, se supone que si algo le pasa a tu perro, el bastón blanco y tu sentido de ubicación es lo único que te llevará de vuelta a casa.

Los siguientes diez minutos de camino los pasamos hablando del bastón, y principalmente de Fishlegs, el veterinario mentiroso que por alguna razón me envió con Hiccup a base de chantaje y presión pública.

—Y la... lamento haber dicho lo de antes... de todas formas, estoy muy agradecido por tu intención al traérmelo, de verdad.

No me había parado tanto a ver ese detalle, pero agradecí que lo mencionara, no había resultado en algo tan malo después de todo.

Luego de eso Hiccup me contó que el veterinario Ingerman era uno de sus mejores amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, y que honestamente no estaba seguro de por qué no me había dicho la verdad, sobre que Hiccup no usaba ni planeaba usar el bastón durante la convalecencia de Chimuelo, ya que me confesó que prefería quedarse en casa con su amigo durante este tiempo.

—¿Estamos cerca? —preguntó Hiccup de pronto, inhalando por la nariz. Estábamos a un puesto de la cafetería de Johann.

Cuando entramos al lugar pude distinguir una cabellera negra y otra pelirroja por sobre las demás de los muchos clientes que ahora llenaban el puesto. Gustav, quien había acabado de tomar una orden en una mesa, fue el primero en percatarse de nuestra llegada y se apresuró para atendernos también.

—Buenos días preciosa —saludó haciendo una semi reverencia, luego se dirigió a Hiccup—. Un placer, señor. ¿Me permitirían guiarlos una mesa?

—Qué elegante.

—Gracias Gustav —dije dándole un pequeño sape, aunque no apagué ni un pizca de su ánimo, parecía estar feliz de trabajar ahí.

Aunque honestamente, con un jefe como Johann, yo tampoco me quejaría mucho. Avanzó delante de nosotros y nos señaló un lugar con cortesía.

—¿Oíste eso? —escuché el susurro de Hiccup en mi oído, haciendo que respingara; luego se apartó para seguir caminando—. Por todos los dioses, ¿Me llamó Señor? —preguntó espantado—. ¿Tan viejo me veo?

Sonreí ante su cara de horror, que por supuesto tomé como un juego, ya que lucía divertido.

—Oh, no tienes idea. Luces como un vejestorio —bromeé, a lo que él fingió una mueca de aflicción—. Sólo estoy jugando —reí.

Cuando nos sentamos apoyó los codos en la mesa y suspiró, como si le preocupara lo que iba a decir o preguntar—. Bien, entonces dime, ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?

—Hmm... —me tomé la libertad de observarlo detenidamente para poder responder a su pregunta.

Hiccup se quitó los lentes oscuros que protegían sus ojos para que pudiera ver mejor su rostro, y los colocó sobre la mesa.

No tuve que pensarlo mucho en realidad. Pero no pude evitar concentrarme en ver sus ojos, eran de color verde esmeralda, intensos, aunque su suéter negro hacía que se vieran más oscuros a la luz del interior. Me pregunté cómo era posible que esos ojos fueran incapaces de ver nada. También noté sus pecas salpicadas por sus mejillas, y su cabello, un poco largo por obvia falta de corte, que en realidad no le sentaba nada mal.

—Veintiocho —respondí finalmente.

Hiccup rió, luego se reincorporó para hacerme saber que me había pasado por tres años.

—Por Odín, eso quiere decir que casi me veo de treinta...

—No —reí de igual forma—. Lo que pasa es que no luces tan diferente a mi hermano, él tiene veintiocho, y creeme que parece un adolescente.

Él gruñó divertido—. Entonces creo que eso es bueno...

—Muy bien, Astrid Hofferson, me toca adivinar tu edad.

—Adelante —dije con mi peculiar voz retadora.

—Bueno, a juzgar por tu voz, tu estatura; que tienes licencia pero que conduces como salvaje... —me acusó con una gran sonrisa, exagerando mi forma de conducir de cuando fuimos a la clínica. Si en serio fue así, creo que estoy en mi derecho, estaba en pánico—. Yo diría que... veinti... dos.

—Casi —reí—. Veintitrés. ¡Y no conduzco como salvaje! —repliqué, a lo que él bufó sin estar de acuerdo, luego ambos nos echamos a reír.

No tardó mucho para que Johann apareciera frente a nuestra mesa para saludarnos. Hiccup le contó lo bien que Chimuelo se recuperaba, y, para mi sorpresa, se preocupó por darle infinitas gracias a Johann por habernos brindado su ayuda con el auto. Me atrevo a decir que la sinceridad de Hiccup fue suficiente para que Johann le tomara aprecio, y se olvidara de su retrasado agradecimiento.

—Por nada joven Hiccup, lo que necesite sabe que puede contar con este hombre de comercio. —Dijo Johann, de muy buen humor—. Y entonces, ¿Qué puedo servirles?

Una vez tomada nuestra orden, Johann se alejó a la cocina dejándonos solos otra vez. Hiccup guardó silencio, haciendo que yo comenzara a pensar en algo para seguir hablando.

Acabábamos de conocernos y probablemente habían muchos temas de los que podíamos conversar, sin embargo, un pequeño asunto volvió a resaltar en mi mente. Me incliné un poco sobre la mesa, recargándome con los codos, y de alguna forma conseguí obtener de nuevo la atención de Hiccup.

—Uh... Hiccup, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —me pareció que el ambiente la cafetería era suficientemente apropiado para tocar el tema—. Sobre... Lo que ocurrió hace unos días.

Él ladeó la cabeza, recordándolo de pronto. Asintió.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó ese día?

* * *

 **19 / Nov / 2019**


	11. Capítulo 9- El día del accidente

**Hiccup**

¿Qué fue lo que pasó ese día?

Es exactamente lo que yo me pregunto y probablemente seguiré preguntándome hasta que deje de tener importancia, o consiga borrarlo de mi mente. Y eso es hasta que Chimuelo se recupere.

La mañana del accidente de Chimuelo fue tan normal como cada día. El pequeño y peludo hijo de la furia despertándome con toda la energía de un cachorro para salir a dar un paseo, y yo, saliendo como zombie ciego de mi apartamento.

Está bien, no exactamente como un zombie, pero seguro que se me notaba a kilómetros la pereza.

A pesar de todo, la mayoría de las veces Chimuelo me hace sentir mejor durante los paseos. Sé que disfruta mucho jugar en el parque, así que todos los días dejo que me lleve hasta allí. Caminamos unas cuantas calles para llegar, luego estando ahí me hace lanzarle una pelota una y otra vez durante al menos media hora.

Como ahora es de suponerse, aquel día no hubo tiempo de jugar en el parque.

Lo que recuerdo es simple; entré a una pequeña tienda de mascotas a unas calles del edificio a comprarle bocadillos para ese día, naturalmente salí del local con la pequeña bolsa de compra y me detuve fuera de la puerta para guardarme la cartera en el bolsillo, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la manija de su arnés, justo cuando lo hice sentí cómo Chimuelo comenzaba a tensarse.

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido.

Me arrancaron la cartera para luego empujarme contra la pared. Escuché cómo la persona simplemente corrió. Chimuelo comenzó a ladrar, y a pesar de que traté de aferrarme a su arnés, tiró con fuerza y dejándome atrás echó a correr detrás del ladrón...

Al tratar de alcanzarlos me sentí como un completo inútil. Pero lo que me preocupaba de sobremanera era Chimuelo, y mucho más que por estar persiguiendo un tipo peligroso en un transitado bulevar.

Corrí tras de él sin pensarlo dos veces, tratando torpe y desesperadamente de seguir los ladridos sin tropezar.

Doblé en la esquina, casi cayéndome de lado.

Choqué con Astrid.

Y escuché el momento del choque...

Después de que ese sonido llegara a mis tímpanos como una descarga eléctrica, sentí que probablemente también acababa de perder la capacidad de oír.

Y de respirar.

Sólo quería escuchar a Chimuelo. Quería saber que estaba bien, que aquel sonido había sido otra cosa. Cualquier otra cosa.

Me rehusaba a esperar lo peor.

Quería despertar. Quería desaparecer de ese momento para darme cuenta de que sólo había sido una de esas estúpidas y tormentosas pesadillas que, especialmente desde hace casi cinco años, he llegado a odiar con el peso de toda mi ridícula existencia.

No fue así. El accidente fue real. Pero gracias a los dioses Chimuelo sigue con vida, y eso es lo único importante ahora.

Es lo que más agradezco. Es lo que más le debo a la chica que está sentada frente a mí justo ahora, a quien por supuesto no conozco y que probablemente merece saber lo que ocurrió antes de toda aquella pesadilla, por más insignificante que fuese.

Respondí a su pregunta tranquilamente. Ahorrándome las partes innecesarias, me limité contarle a Astrid lo que ocurrió al salir de la tienda, lo de Chimuelo, del ladrón, hasta finalmente la parte en donde tropezamos y todo termina en tragedia.

No dijo nada por unos segundos. Luego simplemente suspiró.

—No sé qué decir... —la escuché decir en voz baja, luego chasqueó la lengua—. Cómo es posible que existan personas tan... Agh...

Yo asentí—. Sí... Por desgracia, las hay. Sólo espero que mi identificación y cuatro dólares le haya sido lo suficiente para acabar con sus necesidades.

—¿Qué? —no estaba seguro de si ella se había levantado de su asiento o sólo era mi imaginación. Supongo que lo que dije fue un mal comentario—. ¿Es una broma?

—Tranquila, Astrid —sonreí, pues su voz parecía desconcertada. Decidí que deshacerme de el tema era mi mejor opción—. Esto ya pasó, ¿Okay? Chimuelo está bien y es lo único que importa ahora.

Gustav llegó con nuestros pedidos, los dejó en la mesa sin decir palabra y se retiró. ¿Estaban escuchando a caso?

No me gusta cuando la gente no habla.

—Pero... Hiccup —me concentré de nuevo en la voz de Astrid, quien volvió a hablar después de agradecerle a Gustav, parecía confundida—. Tú no... ¿No piensas reportar esto?

Justo la parte a la que no quería llegar.

—No, en realidad.

—Sé que puedo decir cómo era el sujeto... —insistió, aunque con precaución—. Se cubría con el gorro de su chaqueta pero...

—Astrid, en serio está bien. No voy a reportar nada.

Le sonreí para que se convenciera de que hablaba en serio, pero no podía estar seguro de su reacción. Me intrigaba qué podría estar pasando por su mente con tal respuesta...

* * *

 **Astrid**

La segunda negativa de Hiccup realmente me descolocó. Estaba tranquilo, pero me intrigaba mucho que se negara así de simple.

Trató de sonreírme, posiblemente para que dejara de insistir, pero no estaba segura de que dejar las cosas así fuera lo correcto.

Las cosas con Chimuelo pudieron haber resultado mucho peor, o aquella persona pudo haber lastimado a Hiccup, o a mí. A cualquiera que estuviera cerca en realidad. Ese idiota que le había robado merecía estar en prisión. Siendo honesta, ¿Qué clase de malnacido asalta a una persona ciega?

No iba a decir aquello en voz alta, pero quería que Hiccup por lo menos considerara que, si ese tipo se atrevía a hacer algo como eso, ¿De qué más no sería capaz?

Sin embargo, en ese momento creí que sería mejor dejar el tema pendiente. No lo conozco muy bien, pero si Hiccup se negó antes, seguramente ahora que se lo dije sólo necesitaría un poco de tiempo para pensarlo.

—Está bien... —dije al fin.

Su expresión se suavizó, volteando su rostro hacia otra parte.

—Gracias.

* * *

Faltaban quince minutos para volver a mi turno en Nadder's Room, Hiccup y yo ya estábamos parados frente a la puerta de su apartamento.

—Me alegra haber compensado tu café. Gracias por aceptar la invitación, Astrid —sonrió sinceramente—. Y por todo lo anterior, de nuevo, muchas gracias.

—Ya, basta de eso —le golpeé levemente en el brazo—. Gracias a ti. Me alegro de que Chimuelo esté bien.

Seguía sonriendo con el ceño fruncido mientras se sobaba el hombro golpeado.

—Hiccup... —dije antes de retirarme, seguía intrigada por una respuesta un poco más clara a mi pregunta en la cafetería—. No quiero ser molesta, pero... aquel sujeto te robó... Puso gente en peligro, y encima lo que hizo que le ocurriera a Chimuelo... ¿Estás seguro de no querer hacer nada al respecto?

Vi cómo se tensó. Su semblante se tornó un poco serio, ya estaba casi dentro de su hogar y casi me daba la espalda.

—Sí —no se giró, tampoco quitó su mano de la puerta—. Lo estoy.

Suspiró, volteando unos grados hacia mí.

—Ya... está bien —dije rendida—. Se me hace tarde. Dile a Chimuelo que vendré después a traerle más golosinas —agregué sin pensarlo demasiado. En parte volvería para asegurarme de que Hiccup no había cambiado de opinión con respecto a un abogado. Sí lo hacía, yo estaba dispuesta a cooperar.

Las personas como aquel ladrón me enferman en serio.

Entré al ascensor, observando cómo Hiccup cerraba su puerta aún con una expresión seria.

* * *

 **Edición: _22 Nov 2019_**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias por sus comentarios!! este capítulo fue corto, por eso esperen otra actualización este mismo fin de semana** **!**


	12. Capítulo 10- No mires, observa

No supe exactamente cómo decirle a Ian a dónde planeaba ir esa mañana.

—Creí que desayunábamos juntos, como una familia —fingió estar dolido, estrujándose la camisa justo en el pecho. Pensar que mamá me dijo eso mismo alguna vez en broma me retorció el corazón.

Sonreí—. ¿No tenías trabajo como en media hora? Ya vas tarde, genio.

Pareció darse cuenta a penas.

—Media hora es suficiente para desayunar.

—Media hora es suficiente para que _tú_ desayunes cereal y para que _yo_ me apresure para no llegar tarde. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

—¿Te dicen mente maestra?

—A veces.

Tomé mis llaves y abrigo, dispuesta a ignorar cualquier otra pregunta que surgiera de él.

—¡Es domingo, Astrid! ¿A donde vas, de todos modos?

Yo cumplo lo que me propongo.

* * *

Hace unos días en el café Hiccup me había explicado lo que sucedió la mañana del robo donde Chimuelo había resultado herido. Aunque lo hizo con brevedad, porque en resumidas cuentas, según lo que él pudo percibir, alguien se aprovechó y robó su billetera al salir de una tienda; pude sentir en su forma de hablar lo mucho que le pesaba estar en esas condiciones. No poder ver. Ponerse en peligro y ni siquiera ser capaz de defenderse propiamente o de verle el rostro al culpable, o su figura, o cualquier cosa que ayudara.

Después me di cuenta.

Hiccup tampoco quería hacer una denuncia, a pesar de que insistí varias veces. Yo podía ayudar. Yo sabía cómo era la persona que le había robado y la culpable de que atropellaran Chimuelo. Lo había visto, y aunque su rostro estaba medio oculto, las descripciones que yo podía dar de él podían resultar de ayuda.

Pero Hiccup siguió diciendo que no.

Se reusó cada vez, y hacía todo lo posible porque yo dejara de insistir bloqueando constantemente el tema.

La última vez que traté de persuadirlo ese día, un suspiro un poco irritado por parte de él hizo que yo cerrara la boca.

Quizá le preguntaría después.

Quizá podría _verlo_ después.

Ahora mismo iba con Heather al museo. Había una exposición que ella deseaba ver desde que la anunciaron y, como siempre, siguiendo las normas de mejor amiga, yo tenía que acompañarla.

La semana pasada no nos pudimos ver después de todo. Su madre y su sobrina, Windy, habían venido de visita y ella decidió tomar un permiso y quedarse en casa hasta la semana siguiente. Claramente tampoco habíamos podido hablar mucho por falta de tiempo.

Hoy por fin podríamos charlar en paz.

—¿Entonces lo viste ayer de nuevo? —dijo a penas entrábamos al edificio, ella traía puesta una gabardina canela—. Eret diría que no pierdes tiempo —rió.

—Me importa dos pepinos qué diría Eret —No recordaba que estuviera haciendo tanto frío, el verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina después de todo. Ver mi aliento en el aire me sorprendió—. Además, en serio quiero saber si Hiccup cambia de opinión con respecto a la demanda. Y no sólo por él, podríamos dar con el culpable y evitar que siga robando. ¿Cómo se atreve a robarle a una persona ciega? ¿Qué te dice que no le roba también a ancianitos o a niños?

—Piensas en todo —en la entrada, Heather sacó su móvil para tomarnos una foto. Sonreí a la cámara a pesar del horrible frío que sentía—. Pero tienes razón, es una persona sin escrúpulos que debería ser detenida.

Asentí.

—¿No te ha dicho Hiccup por qué no quiere que demandes?

—No claramente, sólo dice que no es necesario. O que no quiere meterse en problemas y perder tiempo.

Heather exhaló, parecía pensar en lo siguiente que quería preguntarme.

—¿Y qué hay de él? —soltó como si nada.

—¿Qué hay de él con qué?

—¿Qué? —la manera tan extrañada en la que me miró hizo que me diera cuenta de que yo estaba actuando como una completa rara—. Hiccup, ¿Qué hay de él? Astrid, por el amor de Dios, ¿Cómo está él? ¿Qué te ha contado? —se volteo hacia la puerta para caminar y lo agradecí, me estaba congelando—. Han salido dos veces, supongo que ya son amigos.

Pensé la respuesta por un minuto—. ¿Sabes?, Hiccup no parece que disfrute mucho hablar. La última vez estaba más serio que la primera vez que lo vi. Quizá tuvo problemas con algo, pero no quiso decir nada... No creo que me tenga mucha confianza, Heather, tal vez sólo está agradecido por lo que pasó y ya.

—¿Quiere decir que no le haz preguntado nada sobre él? ¿Sólo han hablado de Chimuelo y el robo?

—Supongo... Es lo único que nos concierne a ambos, ¿Qué no?

Heather se volvió hacia mí, pensando.

—¿Tienes otra excusa para volver a verlo?

—Honestamente, no. La última vez fue muy incómodo... Tal vez... Simplemente ya deba dejarlo tranquilo —no estaba muy segura, y ella lo notó, pero no dijo nada.

Me parecía cruel dejar de ver a Hiccup y a Chimuelo, aunque de antemano sé y me han dicho que estar al pendiente de ellos no es ni mucho menos mi obligación. Pero en esta clase de situaciones tengo conflictos con mi sentido común. Tal vez los esté molestando, o tal vez pueda ayudar de alguna forma, ¿Pero cómo?

—Oye, ven aquí —escuché que Heather ya estaba en otra parte y volteé hacia todas partes como niña perdida para encontrarla. Parece que había dado con su exhibición.

—¿No es bonita? —ella parecía encantada. No sabía que había museos donde se podía tomar fotos a todo. Supongo que a estas alturas todas las pinturas ya han recorrido la red entera.

—La había visto antes en internet.

—Pregunté si te parecía bonita —Heather dejó que su cámara colgara de su cuello, parecía una periodista—. ¿Quieres ir a ver otra cosa?

—¿Ya terminaste? —me extrañó, acabábamos de llegar.

—No, pero puedo venir otro día si estás aburrida.

—Lo siento... —había gente a nuestro alrededor, así que Heather ignoró mi disculpa, tomó mi codo y me jaló a otra parte.

—Bien, aquí está una idea —cubrió la lente de su cámara con el tapón y luego me miró—. Tal vez puedas intentar ser amiga de Hiccup, Astrid. No le preguntes sólo si ya cambió de opinión con respecto a la demanda... Vamos, no puede ser que no tengas ganas de preguntarle cosas sobre él. Cosas más personales.

—¿Y qué debería decir? —me desesperé un poco—. "Hey, Hiccup, ¿Te gusta la música?" "¿A dónde te gustaría ir?" "¿Qué tal estuvo tu semana?". No quiero hacerlo sentir incómodo... Y no creo que deba seguir queriendo meterme en sus "cosas personales".

—¿Te parece guapo?

Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Qué? —Me trabé por dos segundos—. ¿Eso qué importa?

—Yo pregunté primero.

—Heather...

—Ve a verlo, Astrid, platica con él en lugar de interrogarlo o persuadirlo. Hazte su amiga... ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Hiciste algo por él, te agrada y te importa la salud de Chimuelo —volteó hacia la pared que teníamos a un lado—. Que tal... ¿Qué tal que Hiccup no tiene a nadie que le diga cómo son las cosas?

—Él tiene amigos, Heather, no parece estar solo.

—¿Y qué importa? Tal vez no es suficiente, tal vez no han entendido cómo hacer sentir mejor a Hiccup... —parecía bastante segura de todo lo que decía—. Tal vez tú puedas hacer algo más por él.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —Heather siempre me había parecido una persona soñadora, a pesar de lo realista que yo quisiera ser, ella siempre tenía algo que decir para confundirme o hacerme pensar demasiado—. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Soy una desconocida, Heather. Hiccup no me necesita —en el fondo sabía que sonaba como una persona reacia. No fue hasta notar la tristeza en los ojos de Heather que me hice parar—. Ni siquiera...

Me detuve, reconsiderando todo.

Ella suspiró, casi rendida.

Continuó viendo hacia la pared a nuestro lado. Como si tratara de buscar palabras para decirme, o alguna forma de acabar con "mi terquedad" como ellos decían. Cuando miré hacia donde ella me di cuenta que tal vez buscaba algo más. Había otra pintura ahí colgada, algo que alcancé a notar como un lienzo salpicado de dorado y otros colores oscuros.

—Esta siempre ha sido de mis favoritas —me recordó Heather. No quise decirle que nunca he entendido por qué—. ¿Ves lo que es?

—No distingo qué tiene de... Especial.

Me da miedo hacer ese tipo de comentarios en un museo. No estoy bien colocada en estos lugares.

—Esfuerzate un poco, Astrid. ¿Cómo es?

 _¿Cómo es, Astrid?_

Traté de mirarla fijamente.

—Hay mucho dorado... Y... Rectángulos —en realidad, no quería descubrirlo—. Hay puntos púrpuras. Y creo que una cara.

—¿Nada más una cara?

—Sí.

 _Astrid, mira bien. Por la ventana._

Volteé para ser atrapada por los profundos ojos verdes de Heather. No supe descifrar su mirada.

Llamaron a su móvil, y con una pequeña sonrisa me dijo que teníamos que irnos, Windy había vuelto de hacer la compra con su abuela y la esperaban en casa. Apretó los labios, tal vez inconforme de mis respuestas. Repitió que debería ir con Hiccup. Tratar de hacerme su amiga.

No estaba segura de qué hacer.

Caminé despacio detrás de Heather, hasta la salida. Ella iba hablando por teléfono, y yo sentía que estaba decepcionada.

Yo misma estaría decepcionada de mí.

Antes de salir puse atención a otro cuadro, éste por suerte consiguió llamar mi atención más que los otros. Me dije que no podía ser tan difícil para mí explicar lo que había en una pintura.

Esa pintura era menos rústica que la que antes había visto. Era... más viva. Tal vez sería porque era algo así como un bosque. Tenía luz, y arboles anaranjados. Había una sombra, incluso. Algún tipo de criatura.

Verla era lindo.

Pensé en Hiccup, y sentí un agujero en mi estómago.

 _Astrid, ¿Cómo es?_

Yo podía ver esa pintura.

El concepto de apreciar era más bello de lo que había pensado antes.

 _...Astrid._

 _Astrid, dime cómo es._

 _Astrid..._

 _Astrid, cariño._

 _Por favor... No llores._

* * *

 ** _22 Nov 2019_**


	13. Capítulo 11- Hace frío hoy

_La última helada de la temporada se ha extendido más de lo esperado, robándonos buena parte de la primavera..._

Estaba sentada en la barra, apoyando mi cabeza en una mano y con la otra sostenía una taza de café. Tenía la mente en blanco. El sonido de la televisión zumbando y rebotando en lo más alejado de mi cabeza, la voz lejana y ajena de una animada mujer anunciando el clima timbraba por entrar en mis oídos, sin mucho éxito. Me sentía en una burbuja, donde sólo palabras aleatorias conseguían capturar el mínimo de mi atención.

 _Por fortuna, según los reportes meteorológicos, este espantoso frío está por irse y la temperatura comenzará a subir en unos días más para darle la bienvenida al tan esperado verano en toda Noruega..._

Frío.

Hace unos días cuando acompañé a Heather al museo, dioses, hacía mucho frío...

 _Son casi las siete en punto en Berk, ¿Ya llevaron a los niños a la escuela? ¡No olviden abrigarse! El frío se irá pronto pero hoy no es el día exactamente. ¡Pero hoy es Jueves! Jueves treinta de May..._

Treinta.

 _Mayo treinta..._

En un segundo el tiempo se detuvo. Las palabras vagamente llenaban el aire y luego se desvanecieron por completo.

Me tomó un minuto entero darme cuenta que fueron las voces del noticiero las que se habían ido. No fue hasta que Ían se paró frente a mí en la alacena, del otro lado de la barra. Tomó la caja de cereal del gabinete y comenzó a depositar el contenido en una pequeña bolsa transparente con zip lock. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, como si no hubiera terminado de despertar. Parecía que a penas se había arreglado al salir de la cama.

No dijo una sola palabra. Tampoco me miró.

—Hey, uhm...

Terminó de empacar su cereal, sin inmutarse, cuando me miró noté que no hacían ni quince minutos que había despertado. Su cara estaba hinchada aún y somnolienta, como si hubiera dormido durante dos días completos. Estaba ahí parado, observándome con ojos entreabiertos y mirada vacía, esperando por lo que fuera que le iba a decir.

Tragué saliva, sin estar muy segura—. Hoy, uh...

Su rostro lentamente se tensó, abrió un poco más los ojos como si de inmediato hubiera captado lo que yo quería decir, o lo que quería pedirle.

 _"¿Querrás acompañarme?"_ quise decir, pero no fue necesario.

Es extraño cuando Ían y yo no necesitamos usar palabras entre nosotros. Cómo con sólo su mirada puede darme una respuesta sutil o abrupta, a preguntas que pude o no decir. A preocupaciones que tal vez ni siquiera he mencionado.

Parpadeé varias veces.

—Uh, tal vez vuelva temprano —dije, reconsiderando el tema y absolutamente todas mis palabras. Le sonreí —. Yo cocinaré.

Ían miró la barra, como si le hubiera tomado unos segundos procesar lo simple de lo que le había dicho. Entonces volteó hacia mí otra vez e hizo amago de sonrisa, como si de verdad, como si sinceramente quisiera sonreír con calidez hacia mí... pero como si le costara la vida entera hacerlo. Dejó de mirarme, se colgó la mochila al hombro otra vez, tomó sus llaves y se acercó a la puerta para tomar su abrigo.

—Nos vemos más tarde —dijo audiblemente y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Y yo de verdad quería creerle.

* * *

—Te ves... enferma —Heather había estado callada durante al menos los últimos cinco minutos, sentada frente a mi escritorio y observándome. En este tipo de situaciones no podía hacer más que sólo escucharla y seguir con mi trabajo. La ignoro porque siempre he pensado que es una forma silenciosa que tiene de juzgarme, no de una mala manera en realidad, sino para poder darme consejos después, o algo así. A veces podría ser que estuviera molesta por algo, ya fuera conmigo o con alguien más. Claramente yo sabía y sentía que la había defraudado hace un par de días estando el museo, pero aunque ella no lo supiera me había puesto a pensar en muchas cosas.

Hoy ella tal vez pensaba que _debía_ decirme algo.

Yo esperaba que simplemente no lo hiciera.

—Me siento bien —acabé respondiendo. A pesar de todos los cuestionamientos que me abordaron durante la semana, de los cuales la gran mayoría ni siquiera tenían que ver con Hiccup o el accidente; justo en ese preciso momento mi mente estaba sólo... vacía. Tal como lo estuvo cuando desperté esta mañana. Como lo estuvo durante el desayuno y cuando se fue Ían al trabajo. Justo hoy no era un día en el que me gustara pensar demasiado. Al parecer, con el pasar de los años, mi mente acabó por apagarse automáticamente desde que este día comenzaba.

Heather, como lo ha hecho durante tres años consecutivos, agachó la vista y luego volteó hacia mí, con comprensión y... pena. Jamás me ha gustado esa mirada. Luego preguntó exactamente la misma cosa.

 _"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"_

Me encantaría escuchar esas palabras venir de Ían.

No tenía idea de si eso sería posible.

Cuando llegué a Berk pensé que era el lugar más tranquilo que jamás encontraría en Noruega. Era tan diferente a la ciudad de donde venía, y considerablemente más pequeña. Aún así estaba plagado de más de setenta mil habitantes, y en aumento. A fin de cuentas, de todas esas personas que pude conocer, me encontré con Heather. La conocería en mi nueva escuela, a la que Finn me había inscrito, y acabaríamos siendo buenas amigas, increíblemente entraríamos a la universidad y seguiríamos hablando, terminaríamos de estudiar y buscaríamos trabajo juntas y en cuestión de poco tiempo iniciaríamos a trabajar en este lugar, aunque no cumpliera del todo nuestras expectativas. Aún así ambas pensamos que tal vez era un buen comienzo.

Pero antes de todo ese viaje para encontrar trabajo e incluso antes de siquiera terminar la universidad, un treinta de Mayo, yo finalmente le contaría mi historia a ella. Le diría todo, cómo fue que terminé mudándome a Berk con mi hermano, de una forma patética y triste, y le diría por qué cada treinta de mayo dejé de ir a la escuela. Por qué no contestaba llamadas ni mensajes ni atendía a quienes me visitaban. Entonces yo volvería al siguiente día a la escuela, o tal vez un par de días después, sin querer hablar con nadie, sin querer dar explicaciones, simplemente bajo la excusa de que había estado enferma.

En aquel entonces, al contarle la verdad, Heather me escucharía y uno pensaría que ella comenzaría a llorar ahí mismo provocando las lágrimas en mí también... Pero en lugar de eso, siendo la _obstinada y fuerte_ Heather, me pidió que la llevara conmigo a ver la urna en la que estaba mi madre. Me pidió que la dejara acompañarme ese día... El día en el que ella falleció años atrás. Un treinta de mayo.

Fuimos hasta el lugar, como yo solía hacer cada año. Y lo siguiente que pasaría sería justo eso, que Heather, hecha un mar de lágrimas (y causando el mismo efecto en mí), comenzaría decirme que lo sentía, que no podía siquiera imaginar lo duro que era para mí, y que lo sentía por todas las veces en las que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la fecha o de preguntarme algo este preciso día, y de que no habíamos hablado ni una vez al respecto. Ella estaba muy ocupada con la universidad de cualquier forma, eso yo lo sabía y no le tenía ni una pizca de rencor por ello en absoluto. Lo prefería de esa forma, de hecho. Prefería que Heather no supiera esa parte de mi historia y que solo pasáramos tiempo juntas como las buenas amigas que eramos, sin ella sintiendo lástima por mí, o lo que fuera.

Es un poco gracioso, después de todo. Ella de hecho creía que mis padres vivían en otra ciudad, por eso sólo eramos Ían y yo viviendo en Berk. Debo haberle dicho eso inconscientemente cuando recién nos conocimos, teniendo en cuenta que yo tenía quince y estaba deprimida y no quería hablar con nadie. Entonces ella sólo se sentó un día conmigo y comenzó a lanzarme preguntas, en aquel momento debo haberle mentido, diciéndole respuestas al azar para que dejara de hablarme, después de todo yo de veras no creí que terminaríamos siendo tan buenas amigas.

Así que ese día, paradas las dos frente a la urna de mi mamá y Heather por fin sabiendo rotundamente la verdad, simplemente no podía dejar de llorar... Y yo tampoco. El día terminó siendo para mí mucho peor de lo que originalmente era. Entonces creía que mi herida por mamá estaba casi cerrada, y sentí que terminó abriéndose cinco veces más en un lapso de quince minutos, mas el tiempo que permanecimos Heather y yo, sentadas en un banco largo frente a las urnas, recordando cosas tristes y ella disculpándose por todo miles de veces.

Esos eran mis recuerdos de Heather acompañándome a ver a mamá en su aniversario de muerte, y los cuales tenía ansiedad por no recordar cada vez que iba.

Yo ciertamente sabía que si Heather volvía a acompañarme no pasaría lo mismo, definitivamente. O al menos esperaba que no. Pero este día... ir a ver a mamá... era algo que simplemente necesitaba hacer sola, fue lo que le expliqué a Heather hace un par de años, y ella lo entendió.

—Llámame cuando llegues a casa —es lo único que me decía, ya fuera por mensaje o en persona cuando me ponía en camino.

Hoy no paleaba nada diferente. Y muy en mi interior estaba agradecida por eso.

* * *

Tal vez era cierto que no me veía muy bien, las noches anteriores no habían sido demasiado buenas, pues todos aquellos pensamientos, de cualquier cosa, me conducían a pensar en mamá y sólo en ella, en cómo era mi vida antes, y con este día acercándose todo se tornó incluso peor.

Justo ahora, sin embargo (y extrañamente), me sentía un poco más tranquila. Pedí salir temprano del trabajo y todo siguió yendo particularmente en calma, incluso tomando en cuenta que este año tuve que volver a tomar el mismo autobús en el que solía ir a verla cuando recién llegamos a Berk, cuando yo iba a la escuela y aún ni siquiera teníamos un auto propio. Hoy el nuestro no se repararía por arte de magia después de todo.

Ir en autobús me hizo sentir que volvía a mis años escolares, en los que miraba por la ventana del autobús esperando llegar al lugar, sin querer pensar demasiado en ello. Podía contenerme. Podía solamente ver por la ventana y concentrarme en el exterior, con el pasar del tiempo fui dándome cuenta de que no pensar en nada era la forma más fácil de evitar que me agobiaran los sentimientos y terminara llorando todo el camino hasta allá, preocupando a personas desconocidas que se encontraran a mi alrededor. Podía evitar preguntas que me incomodaban o que simplemente no quería responder porque genuinamente creía que no era de la incumbencia de nadie.

Ahora me creía más capaz de controlar mis emociones. Además, el camino hacia allá no era demasiado largo desde mi trabajo, al menos en transporte.

Las cenizas de mamá están en Berk gracias a que nuestro tío Finn se encargó de ello. Hizo todo lo que pudo para que ella descansara cerca de sus hijos y no tuviéramos problemas en ir a visitarla.

Ella estaría de acuerdo en que le debemos mucho a Finn.

Gracias a él podía estar justo ahora tan cerca mamá, en Berk. Un lugar que sabíamos que sería mejor para nosotros, y que dentro de lo que cabe lo es.

Por fin llegué, luego de poco más de treinta minutos. Caminé despacio hacia la entrada del solitario lugar y pasé mi vista por la extensa pared de urnas protegidas detrás de los cristales, todas acompañadas por fotos y recuerdos de sus familias. Hasta que pronto encontré la de mamá, a la altura de mi vista. Me acerqué a un pequeño pilar decorativo donde se ponían las flores y cambié las que ya eran viejas por girasoles nuevos que llevaba, los favoritos mi madre. Me gustaba imaginarla sonriendo cada vez que le llevaba flores, era lindo, y esperaba que fuera especial para ella. Muy dentro de mí estaba segura de que lo era.

Vi su urna, y la foto que yo había puesto de nosotros junto a ella hace algunos años. Esa probablemente era la única foto que teníamos con ella de pequeños.

—Hola mamá —dije en voz baja.

Siempre que iba no había nadie más ahí. Usualmente la veía por unos minutos y luego me sentaba en la banca que antes había compartido con Heather. Entonces pensaría en mamá.

Después de pasar todo el día con desgano, la mente distraída y mis pensamientos vacíos, llego aquí y pienso en ella. En lo linda y lo fuerte que era. En cómo lidió para llevarnos adelante a pesar de lo difícil que era en aquellas circunstancias.

A mamá le encantaba sonreír... Y su sonrisa era hermosa, de esas que te llenan el corazón de sólo verla. Siempre tenía una sonrisa cálida y sincera para regalar.

Ni siquiera su enfermedad pudo apagar su sonrisa...

Mamá enfermó tan pronto como yo cumplí sólo doce, y fue cuestión de tiempo para que aquello acabara con su vida. Sin esperanzas, sin recursos. Ían y yo casi nunca sabíamos exactamente qué hacer.

Papá nunca estaba en casa. Y cuando estaba ahí, sólo significaba problemas.

Mamá sobrellevó las cosas prácticamente ella sola. Y cuando su enfermedad la detuvo, cuando ya no pudo ni siquiera volver a levantarse, aún entonces podíamos ver su sonrisa.

Puedo recordarla claramente, y a pesar de verla sonreír, recuerdo también que yo nunca dejaba de llorar. Lloraba porque sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando y lo que pasaría en cualquier momento. Y porque no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Llegó un punto en el que mamá ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para consolarme. Las palabras de aliento, los _todo va a estar bien_ dejaron de existir.

Ella sólo me pedía una cosa...

 _—Astrid... —recuerdo sus labios grises, su voz cansada—. ¿Cómo está afuera?_

 _La veía a ella. En silencio. Sin poder moverse siquiera. Su piel pálida y sin vida._

 _—Vamos... amor. Mira el cielo por mí, ¿Puedes?_

 _—Mamá... —sollozaba. Cada vez... me sentía tan impotente._

 _—¿Cómo es, Astrid?_

 _Yo sólo lloraba._

 _Creo que no fue hasta que cumplí veinte, cuando me quedé sin lágrimas._

 _—Mira afuera, Astrid —susurraba. Insistía—. Por la ventana, cariño._

 _No quería separarme de ella... No quería que se fuera..._

 _—Dime... cómo es —repetía suavemente._

 _Cuando me escuchaba llorar, su sonrisa temblaba._

 _—Astrid, cariño... —Se estaba yendo. Cada vez más. Cada vez más lejos—. Por favor... no llores..._

Yo no podía curarla. No podía curar sus heridas ni su enfermedad. No podía hacer que se quedara conmigo.

Y cuando ella murió, llorar fue lo único para lo que me quedaban fuerzas. Esa noche... mientras escuchaba a Ían gritar y a papá gritar y al mundo desmoronarse. Cuando escuché el desastre. Cuando los escuché pelear. Ambos locos e incrédulos, acabando con todo lo que veían. Lo poco que teníamos.

Yo tenía quince años y lo único que hice entonces fue llorar.

Llorar... y rogarle a los dioses por que aquello no estuviera pasando.

Rogar por otra oportunidad.

Otra oportunidad... para que mi madre pudiera vivir. Para poder hacer algo.

Otra oportunidad de ver su sonrisa.

Otra oportunidad al menos... de decirle cómo era el cielo afuera.

 _De ver el cielo por ella._

—Lo siento mamá —viendo su urna, es lo único que he sido capaz de decir desde aquel entonces. Y lo siento de verdad.

Tal vez pude haber hecho más por ella...

Tal vez ella hubiera _querido_ que hiciera más por ella...

Algo para que sus últimos días no hubieran sido tan malos como sé que lo fueron.

* * *

Dejé pasar casi una hora hasta que decidí llamar a Ían por segunda vez esa tarde. Le había llamado a la hora del almuerzo, cuando recién pedí salir temprano de mi propio trabajo para venir aquí.

Y de nuevo, pasaron sólo unos segundos en silencio cuando su número finalmente me envió directo al buzón de voz.

Ían nunca me acompañaba a ver a mamá.

Sabía que era difícil. Lo era para los dos. Pero a él le afecto de una forma... tormentosa. Más que traumática, diría yo. Lo entendí gracias a nuestro tío Finn, quien me lo explicó después de la primera vez que nos había traído aquí. Aquél día... Ían no pudo entrar al lugar de los nichos, donde están todas las cenizas, y las de mamá. Ambos estábamos cabizbajos, ambos estábamos tristes, Ían en particular lucía incluso fuera de sí mismo.

Entonces, justo en la entrada, se petrificó.

No pudo entrar. No pudo dar un paso dentro y no pudo obligarse a hacerlo. Muy dentro en mis pensamientos, creía que Ían no podía aceptar su muerte. Quizá porque él había vivido más que yo. Quizá porque él vivió más cosas con ella que yo.

Su respiración pesada y su mirada. Supe que él no lo podía soportar.

Lo abracé, y Finn y yo le dijimos que no entrara si no podía hacerlo, que todo estaría bien.

Él tuvo que esperarnos a ambos afuera, y cuando entramos, cuando vi la urna... yo volví a llorar, volví a llorar y Finn no supo exactamente cómo consolarme. No estoy segura de si Ían me escuchó. No estoy segura de qué había pasado en su mente en esos momentos, pero cuando mi tío y yo finalmente salimos... un sentimiento horrible me recorrió el cuerpo al ver que Ían ya no estaba ahí.

Pasaron horas. Horas agonizantes, en las que me sentía paralizada en medio de una ciudad considerablemente más grande y totalmente desconocida. Creí que me volvería loca si no encontrábamos a mi hermano...

Y cuando finalmente lo hallamos, esa misma noche, recuerdo haber llorado aún más. Recuerdo haberme llenado de ira y recuerdo haberlo golpeado en el pecho con mis puños mientras le gritaba, ahogándome en mis propios sollozos.

Y él no dijo nada.

No se molestó por mis acciones... y no respondió, sólo me dejó desahogarme y decirle lo mucho que lo odiaba por haberme hecho eso. Tal vez porque él pensaba que lo merecía...

¿Tal vez?

Para mí lo merecía, pero por haberse ido ese día y por hacerme sentir abandonada y triste. Por haberme asustado de esa forma...

Pero Ían no merecía que yo lo odiara.

Ían no merecía que le reprochara de esa forma sus acciones en momentos de dolor tan grande como este. No cuando él había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para salvarnos a los dos...

O salvarme a mí.

Él había sido tan fuerte.

Cuando enfrentó a nuestro padre el día que mamá murió y cuando me tomó de la mano para sacarme de aquel oscuro lugar.

Cuando me cuidó por días y buscó ayuda por su propia cuenta.

Cuando caminamos por las calles lluviosas y vacías de nuestra vieja ciudad hasta encontrar un teléfono que funcionara y poder llamar al número correcto. Hasta encontrar a Finn.

Ían fue valiente. Él tenía diecinueve años y nuestra madre había muerto. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Ían, a pesar de haber trabajado desde que tenía dieciséis para ayudar a mamá cuando ella enfermó y poder salir adelante. Ían sentía que nada de lo que hacía era suficiente y siempre se culpaba por eso.

Pero cuando lo peor sucedió, él decidió ser fuerte.

Decidió serlo por mí. Y cuando me sonrió pesadamente aquel día bajo la lluvia, cuando ya no nos quedaban mas que gotas de esperanza, cuando no teníamos absolutamente nada, yo pude ver aquella fuerza en sus ojos. Aquella fuerza impulsada por algo más potente que su propio juicio y su propia determinación.

La fuerza que le dio saber que yo lo necesitaba.

Pero entonces, cuando llegamos a Berk y el peso de todo cayó de nuestros hombros. Cuando al fin estuvimos seguros y yo estaba bajo la protección no sólo de él sino de Finn, Ían decidió escapar para matar su propio dolor, uno que creía que no saldría llorando frente a las cenizas de su madre o en los brazos de un familiar que a pesar de todo a penas conocíamos. No sabía cómo aliviarlo.

No estoy segura de dónde se metió todo ese día. No estoy segura de lo que hizo ni lo que lo obligó a volver.

Lo que hubiera sido, le estuve realmente agradecida.

Esa noche cuando volvió le hice prometerme a Ían que nunca se iría de mi lado, porque de hacerlo yo no sabría que hacer. Porque de hacerlo lo perdería absolutamente todo. Porque de perderlo, entonces realmente me quedaría sin nada. Todo lo dije en medio de un mar de lágrimas, se lo grité a su rostro vacío y le reclamé que él siempre dijo que me cuidaría y que él siempre estaría ahí para protegerme...

Y mis palabras parecieron haberlo quebrado justo entonces, porque fue ahí cuando me sostuvo las manos para que yo dejara de golpearlo, y me miró a los ojos mientras yo aún sollozaba y tocía, vi cómo los de él se cristalizaron y como su rostro se rompía en mil pedazos justo frente a mí. Ían podía hablarme con sólo usar su mirada, podía transmitirme mil cosas sólo con sus irises azules, y esta vez vi lo que nunca había visto con tanta pureza en él. Sentimientos que atravesaron mi corazón y me arrebataron el aliento. Esta vez tenía una mirada genuinamente... Triste. Un alma rota. Una mirada quebrada y llena de dolor que no vi en él ni siquiera en el momento en el que murió mamá. Y con esa mirada de dolor y fragilidad vi a mi hermano caer de rodillas enfrente de mí, aún con su mirada atrapada en mis ojos, y comenzó a llorar. Esta vez sin gritos, sin ira. Su llanto salió de él con jadeos pesados, casi silenciosos, impregnados de dolor. Tomó mis manos y luego se abrazó a mí con tanta fuerza que me olvidé de respirar y no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así. No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando en mis brazos y no sé cuánto tiempo pasó para que yo también parara de llorar.

No estoy segura de cuántas veces me pidió perdón esa noche.

Pero si algo sé, es que Ían hasta ahora había cumplido su promesa.

Al menos, hasta donde podía.

Aún así, a pesar de todo, él nunca pudo acompañarme a ver a mamá...

Año tras año vine sola hasta aquí y cuando volvía a casa encontraría a Ían dormido en su habitación o cenando en la barra de la cocina, (o _dormido_ en la barra de la cocina, en cualquier caso), y sin decir palabra o mencionar la fecha, el día llegaría a su fin y todo volvería a la normalidad al siguiente. Como si este día no existiera.

Como si este doloroso día jamás hubiera existido.

Estuve a punto de llamar otra vez, pero me contuve. Sabía que no podía obligarlo a venir, y si no lo hacía por su cuenta entonces yo no tendría por qué tratar de convencerlo.

Una vez más, me levanté de la banca y caminé hasta el nicho donde descansaba la urna de mamá. Besé la palma de mi mano, y luego toqué el cristal frente a ella. Frente a nuestra foto.

—Te amamos mamá — _Ían te ama, a pesar de no poder venir aquí. Sé que él te recuerda._ Quise decir, pero estaba segura de que ella sabía eso—. Te extraño...

Mis ojos y mis labios temblaron por un segundo.

 _Extraño verte sonreír._

* * *

Recuerdo que el año pasado estaba lloviendo. Fue un problema porque el auto se estancaba en los agujeros de la calle de camino a la capilla de los nichos. Pero en algunas ocasiones el clima era bueno, algunos años estaba soleado, o a veces la lluvia era más ligera.

Hoy hacía frío.

Hacía frío... Y me sentía cansada. Y mientras volvía a casa y miraba por la ventana del autobús y recargaba mi cabeza en ella, mientras veía el asfalto y los campos, mientras cruzábamos el puente y pasaban los parques...

Habían nubes por todos lados.

Y hacía frío...

 _Hacía frío._

* * *

 **Son poco más de 4,000 palabras, y realmente es el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir hasta ahora, estuvo lleno de melancolía, todavía leerlo para editarlo me llenó de muchas emociones... Espero que les haya gustado y que haya resuelto una cuantas dudas sobre lo que ya se ha visto en el fic hasta ahora.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, votar y comentar. Nos leemos pronto!!** (ᅌᴗᅌ* )

 ** _26 / Enero / 2019_**

 ** _Re-subido: 29 Nov 2019_**


	14. 12- Gracias por un cielo tan azul

— _¡Ven aquí, niña traviesa!_ — _Una voz madura y alegre me llamó y me costó un poco saber de dónde venía, aunque sin duda sabía de quién era._

 _Estaba en un campo, uno grande y espacioso, con pocos árboles y cubierto de césped y de flores blancas y otras más de matices de amarillo y lila. De alguna forma pude reconocerlo, estábamos en un campo de mi antigua ciudad, donde solíamos vivir con mis padres, a donde vinimos a pasear alguna vez. Sabía que era ese lugar, aunque no recuerdo nunca haber visto ese campo tan... vivo._

 _El viento hacía revolotear mi cabello y el vestido azul claro que llevaba puesto. Me observé a mí misma, pequeña e inocente. Debía tener seis o siete años._

 _Estaba inmersa en ver a mi alrededor y de saber en dónde estaba y por qué estaba ahí, que por un segundo pasé por alto la voz que me había llamado. Entonces, la silueta de una mujer apareció lentamente en mi vista, caminando en mi dirección. Llevaba puesto un brillante vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, ajustado en la parte alta de la cintura, con mangas sueltas y apretadas sólo en sus muñecas y los hombros al descubierto. Su piel era tan blanca. Su cabello rubio estaba suelto como el mío, volando en su espalda por el viento, su cara casi brillaba, cubierta de pecas al igual que sus hombros, sus ojos azules profundos y tiernos, sus mejillas._

 _Su bella sonrisa..._

 _Mi corazón dio un vuelco._

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí hacia ella._

— _¡Mamá!_

 _Una alegría inexplicable recorrió mi pecho, mis manos temblaban. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que pronto cayeron por mis mejillas, pero mi mirada seguía enfocada en ella, en su vestido blanco, sus ojos y su sonrisa. Mientras corría sentía cómo el campo frente a mí sólo se hacía más grande, impidiéndome avanzar, como si estuviera en una caminadora. Mis pasos simplemente no me llevaban a ninguna parte. Sólo veía más y más césped apareciendo bajo mis pies y mis pequeños zapatos tratando de llevarme más rápido, pero sin acercarme más del todo._

 _Empezaba a agotarme poco a poco, pero no quería dejar de correr. Ella avanzaba tranquilamente hacia mí también, con la misma expresión en su rostro, con su vestido ondeando a su alrededor al compás del viento. Quería llegar a ella, quería que me abrazara y quería sentirla conmigo tanto como pudiera._

 _Pero no podía llegar a ningún lado._

 _Cuando vi que no podía acercarme más a ella sino que, por más que trataba, los metros que nos separaban de la otra parecían no poder borrarse, finalmente me detuve. Ella hizo lo mismo._

 _Y cuando lo hice, a pesar de sentir todavía la distancia, no podía sentirme más feliz. No podía estar decepcionada, porque el simple hecho de poder verla parada ahí a unos metros de mí me tenía encantada._

 _Me miraba con ternura... y sonreía._

— _Hola, cariño_ — _dijo con calma, mientras yo trataba de recuperar el aliento._

 _No dije nada. No tenía nada que decir. Sólo quería seguir viéndola por todo el tiempo que fuera. Quería observarla y grabar su rostro feliz en mi mente de nuevo._

 _Quería que su sonrisa se quedara en mi mente, tan cálida y radiante._

 _Quería, aunque fuera, verla y que nunca desapareciera._

 _Entonces ella miró hacia arriba, haciendo que yo hiciera lo mismo. El viento soplaba y yo observé el cielo con mi pequeña boca abierta con admiración, el vasto azul se extendía sobre nosotras sin principio ni final a la vista, habían nubes tan blancas como nunca las había visto jamás en mi vida. Todo era tan hermoso. Visiones tan hermosas que podían pertenecer sólo a un sueño._

 _Un maravilloso sueño._

 _Uno en el que pude ver a mamá._

— _Siempre haz lo que te diga tu corazón, mi niña..._ — _Escuché, aun mirando hacia el cielo las palabras entraron por mis oídos hasta albergarse en mi pecho. Cuando volví mi mirada hacia ella, pude ver cómo agitaba su mano en mi dirección, despidiéndose._

 _Pude ver sus ojos._

 _Y su sonrisa... una sonrisa que nunca había visto en nadie más y que nunca estoy segura de cómo describir la calidez que transmite, junto a un montón de sentimientos hermosos a la vez._

 _Y aunque estaba segura de que todo aquello no podía estar pasando de verdad, me sentía feliz._

 _Porque pude ver esa bella sonrisa una vez más._

 _Y hubiera querido que durara para siempre._

[...]

—¿Señorita? —una leve sacudida me hizo abrir los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vi fue una pequeña mano tocando mi hombro, moviéndome con gentileza para hacerme despertar.

Un pequeño niño de ojos cafés me miraba con curiosidad, al verme despierta me sonrió con todos los dientes. Me enderecé en mi asiento, descubriendo que me había quedado dormida en el autobús. Imágenes vagas de lo que había soñado desaparecían de mi mente conforme me reincorporaba, me avergoncé por un segundo, tratando de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que me había dormido en un autobús.

—Lamento despertarla —Volvió a hablar el niño, captando mi atención. Tenía puesto un uniforme escolar y llevaba una mochila que se veía graciosamente grande para su pequeño cuerpo—. Creí que sería malo si seguía dormida y perdía su parada. El autobús podría continuar y llevarla hasta un lugar que usted no conozca y después no sabría cómo regresar, o quedarse dormida hasta que anochezca y eso sería peor... —lo miré con atención mientras hablaba más rápido de lo que mi mente medio dormida podía captar. Miró sus manitas un segundo y luego volvió a dirigirse a mí—. Mi mamá siempre me dice que no me quede dormido, porque si llegara a pasarme algo de eso, lo más seguro es que me perdería y no sabría cómo regresar...

Toda su explicación me pareció adorable—. Te lo agradezco... —Reí, haciendo que él me mostrara de nuevo su amplia sonrisa. Luego se asomó por enfrente de mí hacia el exterior, estirándose para alcanzar a ver por la ventana de mi lado del asiento.

—¿Aún no hemos llegado a tu parada? —preguntó—. He estado junto a usted desde que subí al autobús saliendo de la escuela.

Miré por la ventana como él y me di cuenta que, de hecho, habíamos pasado el puente incluso antes de que me quedara dormida y en el momento ni siquiera me di cuenta. Aun así, no estaba segura de qué tan lejos había ido. No me preocupé, sin embargo. Alrededor me parecía conocido, sería cuestión de preguntarle a alguien sobre rutas de autobuses y volvería a casa, pero el pequeño niño tal vez confiaba en haberme despertado a tiempo, así que preferí no preocuparlo más.

—Descuida —dije viéndolo de nuevo—. Ya casi llegamos a mi casa.

—¡Que bien! —Se emocionó—. Qué bueno que la desperté, así tu mamá no se va a preocupar.

Por alguna razón, ver la felicidad en sus ojos hizo que mi sonrisa se ampliara aún más.

 _Mamá no se va a preocupar._

Imágenes poco claras de ella llegaron a mi mente. De su rostro en aquel corto sueño. Siempre que sueño a mamá siento que es un regalo de ella. Siento que es ella diciéndome que me recuerda, y que todo va a estar bien, aun cuando esté pasando por momentos decepcionantes o difíciles.

—Sí —le respondí al pequeño niño, sosteniendo una gran sonrisa—, mi mamá estará realmente feliz de que no me haya perdido. Gracias a ti, pequeño héroe.

Estiré mi mano y le alboroté el cabello mientras reía.

—¡Mi mamá también estará feliz cuando le cuente que hice algo bueno! —dijo, irguiéndose en su asiento con orgullo—. Me gusta cuando mamá está feliz.

Mis mejillas podían cansarse de tanto sonreír y no me importaría. Lo poco que recordaba del sueño trataba de quedarse en mi memoria. Lo que había a mi alrededor y lo que pude ver. A mamá y brillante expresión—. A mí igual.

El niño sacudió sus pies, que no llegaban hasta el suelo por la altura del asiento—. Ella dice que es bueno hacerle el bien a la gente, y que eso incluso te ayuda a ti mismo —siguió hablando, distraído, como si las palabras salieran solas de su boca y él no se diera cuenta—. Dice que cura el corazón y puede hacerte feliz. Que la vida te recompensa con cosas buenas.

Sus palabras me atraparon, sonaba como algo que mi propia mamá diría.

Dicen que, además de los adultos mayores, los niños te dan las lecciones más importantes.

Después de unos segundos ambos volvimos a ver por la ventana, yo seguía sin preocuparme de hasta dónde planeaba llegar antes de tomar un autobús que me llevara de vuelta. Aún era muy temprano para llegar a casa, de cualquier forma. Tal vez muy en el fondo sólo quería distraer mi mente, tal vez sentía debía ir a otro lugar que no fuera mi casa vacía y solitaria.

Tal vez mamá quería quería que fuera a otro lugar, por eso soñé con ella.

Detuve mis pensamientos antes de que se prolongaran y lo reconsideré.

La simple idea de que fuera posible me hizo reír.

Me olvidé de eso, mientras observaba en compañía del pequeño niño cómo algunas las casas quedaban atrás al momento que arribamos a un amplio parque con bancas y árboles por doquier. El césped se extendía aún varios metros adelante.

 _"Lo que tu corazón te diga"._ Resonó en mi mente, mientras lo que veía en ese momento se fusionaba con las imágenes de mi sueño.

—¡Mira! ese perro es muy grande.

El niño se asomó más por encima de mí para ver mejor, haciéndome ver en la misma dirección. Conforme avanzamos la imagen de un cachorro bastante grande caminando por el césped apareció en nuestra vista.

—Está cojeando, ¿Estará lastimado?

Me di cuenta torpemente que el perro me parecía familiar, y cuando estuve segura miré a su alrededor en busca de su dueño. Un pequeño y extraño nudo nervios creció en mi estómago, y cuando vi la espalda y la silueta de un delgado hombre castaño sentado en una banca, aquella sensación se volvió cálida y se alojó en mi pecho.

Pronto un mar de voces resonaron en mi cabeza y se hicieron más fuertes, la voz del pequeño junto a mí, la de mamá y Heather.

Y la de Hiccup.

 _"Hacer el bien cura el corazón"_

 _"Lo que diga tu corazón"_

 _"Tal vez tú puedes hacer algo..."_

 _..."Lo lamento... y, gracias..."_

Alguien pidió la parada antes de que mis dedos pudieran llegar al botón.

—¿Aquí es tu parada también? —preguntó el niño, mirándome de la misma forma que hace unos minutos, cuando me despertó.

No sé por qué. Me descubrí a mí misma sin poder pensar claramente. Algo que me hizo sentir mis latidos golpear contra mi pecho, como cuando sientes un extraño impulso y no estás precisamente seguro de lo que estás haciendo o lo que vas a hacer o lo que estás por decir... y ese _algo_ es o parece ser importante.

Así de extraña me sentí, y sin darme cuenta tampoco, asentí en respuesta.

—¿Me prometes que llegarás a salvo a casa? —pregunté mientras el autobús se detenía. El pequeño niño puso una mano firme delante de su frente y la bajó con rapidez, regalándome una última sonrisa.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la parada me levanté, sin estar segura de qué haría, sólo siguiendo aquel impulso repentino. Tal vez era porque había estado dormida, tal vez esos minutos me habían dado energía de la que mi cuerpo ahora quería deshacerse. Lo que fuera, me hizo caminar un tramo hasta el parque que acabábamos de pasar y seguí avanzando hasta que vi a lo lejos, aunque ahora de perfil, a la misma silueta sentada, llamando a su mejor amigo a que le trajera de vuelta una pelota.

Chimuelo estaba encantado mordiendo el juguete redondo y chillante, a pesar de que su pata siguiera cojeando. Esperaba que ya no le doliera. Esperaba que siguiera mejorando y me sentí feliz de ver que se había recuperado lo suficiente para volver a guiar a Hiccup y salir a pasear.

Apuesto a que ambos estaban muy felices de volver a salir.

Hacía casi dos semanas que no veía a Hiccup, y para ser honesta creí, tal vez muy rápidamente, que el contacto entre nosotros (que desde el principio taché como insignificante, aunque Heather diga lo contrario) había terminado.

Hiccup parece estar muy bien de cualquier forma, y estoy segura de que lo está. La última vez que nos vimos el ambiente fue un tanto incómodo, hablamos muy poco en realidad, y él parecía estar molesto por algo. Obviamente creí que tal vez tendría que ver conmigo, que tal vez mi presencia o mis intentos por acercarme significaban una molestia para él, o algo que quería (o tal vez podría) evitar.

Sin duda yo había estado pensando demasiado en eso, y probablemente solo se trataba de otro problema que él tenía...

Me avergüenza porque yo no suelo ser así de paranoica.

Suspiré y miré mis zapatos. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pensando cuando me bajé del autobús? ¿Cómo planeaba sólo llegar de la nada y saludarlo aquí?

 _Mamá, ¿Tuviste acaso algo que ver con esto?_

Reí ante mis propios pensamientos—. Por su puesto.

Un ladrido me trajo de vuelta a la verdadera situación. No podía simplemente pasar desapercibida, arrepentirme y tomar un autobús de vuelta, ¿verdad? Porque Chimuelo pareció reconocerme a la distancia y no tuve más opción que acercarme. _No es como si él fuera a decirle a Hiccup que yo estaba ahí... O algo así._ Pero de alguna forma sentí que había sido descubierta.

Mientras caminaba hacia él, Chimuelo comenzó a emocionarse ya agitar su cola. Sólo lo había escuchado ladrar cuando ocurrió el accidente y era porque estaba increíblemente molesto, y obvio no lo culpo. Esta vez estaba ladrando con emoción, quizá avisándole a Hiccup de la presencia de alguien conocido.

Y de hecho suponía bien, ya que desde unos metros de distancia pude escuchar a Hiccup decir:

—¿Quién es, amigo?

Chimuelo paró de ladrar para sólo lamer su propia nariz y sentarse en el pasto comenzando a jadear. Hasta que llegué lo suficientemente cerca y me agaché para acariciar su enorme cabeza.

—Hola pequeño —dije mirándolo con una sonrisa y puse un dedo frente a mi boca, pidiéndole que guardara silencio. Él se acercó más emocionado y trató de lamer mi rostro en respuesta.

Cuando volví a ver a Hiccup, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y movía la cabeza con lentitud, de un lado a otro, como si tratara de descubrir qué estaba pasando o quién estaba con su compañero.

Me levanté y caminé hacia la banca. Cuando él escuchó mis pasos cerca levantó la mirada.

—Uh... ¿Hola? —dijo, sonriendo inseguro. Yo sólo me quedé parada ahí observándolo, en realidad seguía sin tener una idea de qué decir.

 _Sólo debería saludar..._

—¿Sabes? Sería genial saber si te conozco o no —dijo con sarcasmo, pero de una forma graciosa—. Hace poco me asaltaron así que podría pensar sólo en salir corriendo si no me saludas a la de ya, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi perro?

Solté una carcajada por lo que acababa de decir. Me tomó por sorpresa cómo su rostro cambió de expresión, probablemente acababa de darse cuenta de quién era yo, así que pensé en hacerlo aún más obvio para él.

—No voy a asaltarte, tranquilo —reí—. ¿O tal vez sí? No es como que acabe de sedar a Chimuelo o algo...

—¿Astrid?

—¿Quién es Astrid? Dame todo tu dinero.

Fue su turno de reír. No había escuchado su risa nunca, y me di cuenta que tal vez él tampoco la mía.

Increíblemente olvidé por qué estaba nerviosa de acercarme en primer lugar.

—Que sorpresa —dijo acabando de reírse, parecía genuinamente impresionado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me quedé dormida en el autobús. Te vi aquí y sólo decidí bajarme —dije la verdad, aunque en voz alta sonaba aún más tonto—. Esperaba que no sonara tan extraño.

—Tal vez en realidad es tu excusa para asaltarme.

—Deja de jugar con eso —golpeé levemente su brazo y él lentamente dejó de reír.

Chimuelo vino hacia nosotros y dejó la pelota que traía en las manos de Hiccup. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, él parecía estar pensando en algo serio ya que vi cómo su sonrisa se borró de a poco.

Lanzó la pelota otra vez, y Chimuelo fue tras ella—. Hey... de nuevo lamento lo que pasó la última vez —dijo de pronto, llamando mi atención—. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo desde entonces. Temía que fueras a molestarte...

—Por supuesto que no —respondí sinceramente. Como dije, la última vez que nos vimos había sido incómodo, pero escucharlo disculparse otra vez no era necesario—. Oye, está bien. En serio. Sé que tal vez estabas preocupado por alguna otra razón... Creo que fue mi culpa por llegar en mal momento.

—Por favor, ¿Por qué sería tu culpa? No es como si fueras a saber que algo malo pasaría ese día, ni nada por el estilo.

—¿Algo _malo_ pasó ese día?

Se quedó callado. Abrió un poco más los ojos y luego de unos segundos sólo torció la boca. Yo me sentí intrigada.

—No realmente. Sólo tuve… —dudó un momento y luego exhaló—. Tuve una pequeña discusión con alguien, antes de que tú llegaras.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —me sentía insegura de cuestionárselo directamente.

—A veces me meto en problemas muy tontos... —dijo, volteó hacia mí y su pequeña sonrisa me tomó por sorpresa—. Gobber suele regañarme y reclamar cada cosa que hago mal. Cada que va a mi departamento o cada vez que tiene que solucionar un problema por mí, siempre me reclama y a veces demasiado molesto.

Hiccup me había explicado quién era Gobber la primera vez que salimos al café luego del accidente. Lo había mencionado en algún tema de nuestras charlas, me dijo que se trataba del mejor amigo de su padre. Cuando este último falleció, Gobber, a quien conocía desde que tenía memoria, decidió convertirse en algo así como un _"guardián"_ para Hiccup, como un tutor. Aunque no estoy segura desde cuándo fue eso.

Entendí que Gobber es como un familiar para él, y por lo que sé hasta ahora aún sigue encargándose de una parte de sus necesidades.

—¿Y en qué clase de problema te metiste esta vez? —realmente tenía curiosidad.

—Como dije, son problemas muy tontos —respondió llevándose una mano a la nuca—. Ese día perdí mis llaves y no pude entrar a mi departamento hasta que él fue a ayudarme llevando la copia que tiene... Suelo tener muy mala suerte —confesó—, y ese día es la mejor prueba de ello. Había salido a comprar un par de cosas para hacer de comer y cuando iba de regreso me había caído en la acera. Prueba de que perdí práctica usando solamente ese estúpido bastón.

Hiccup hacía muchos ademanes con las manos mientras hablaba, eso y el tono malhumorado de su voz de alguna forma volvían su relato algo muy gracioso de escuchar.

—Dioses —reí, pero me llamó la atención la parte de la caída—. ¿Te lastimaste o algo?

—Por supuesto que sí, ¡No te rías! me raspé la rodilla y mis pantalones se rasgaron de ese mismo lugar —explicó, yo apreté los labios y lo dejé continuar—. Alguien me vio y se acercó para ayudarme a levantarme y a encontrar lo que llevaba en las manos... es lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado en meses.

Chimuelo volvió una vez más con la pelota y al darse cuenta de que Hiccup estaba molesto se restregó en sus piernas.

—Como sea... —siguió hablando y volvió a lanzarle el juguete a Chimuelo—. Cuando por fin llegué al departamento, me di cuenta de que no tenía mis llaves, así que me quedé afuera. Le llamé a Gobber ya que es el único que tiene una copia de las llaves y me dijo que estaba muy ocupado, así que lo tendría que esperar. Estuve ahí sentado frente a la puerta, sangrado de una rodilla y muriéndome de hambre, por unas buenas cuatro horas... Hasta que por fin Gobber salió del trabajo y me encontró ahí afuera, ya de noche y medio muerto.

—Por dios Hiccup, ¿Por qué no fuiste con alguien en lugar de quedarte ahí? Tenías que limpiarte la herida...

—No lo sé... me sentía tan avergonzado que no quise ir a otro lugar, y de cualquier forma no estaba seguro de cuánto tardaría él en llegar.

—¿Y no pudiste ir a la recepción de tu edificio a pedir una copia de tu llave? ¿No tienen ellos alguna guardada para este tipo de situaciones?

Él se rió con sarcasmo—. ¿Sabes cuántas copias he perdido desde que vivo ahí?

Yo me reí también—. No puede ser...

—¡Sí puede! Déjame recordarte que en _mi_ caso no es lo mismo buscar llaves cuando se te pierden en algún lugar de la casa —se cruzó de brazos y respiró hondo—. La señora G ya está de por sí muy molesta conmigo, ni siquiera tengo forma de comunicarme apropiadamente con ella... ¡No habla! ¿Cómo se supone que descubra lo que quiere decirme? Sólo Gobber puede traducirme a palabras sus _"cuida más tus cosas, muchachito tonto"_ —imitó la supuesta voz de la señora, luego se puso una mano en el pecho e hizo cara de ofendido—. A ella tampoco le importa mi pequeño _problema_ con perder las cosas.

Supuse que la señora G se trataba de la recepcionista, me imaginé lo difícil que debía ser realmente esa situación, a pesar de que Hiccup lo estuviera contando con cierto aire de broma.

—Entonces... Gobber te regañó por haber perdido tus llaves otra vez.

—Por eso, y por no poder controlar por mí mismo este tipo de situaciones... —parpadeó varias veces y volteó hacia enfrente. Su mirada cambió a una más seria—. Va a sonar estúpido después de haberte contado todo como si hubiera sido gracioso... pero es algo que de verdad me molesta.

Permanecí en silencio, observándolo. De un momento a otro pareció deprimirse, aunque no lucía tan molesto como aquel día precisamente.

—Es sólo que... —siguió hablando pesadamente—. Todo el mundo se comporta así... Tengo veintiséis años, y desde que no puedo ver, todos me han tratado como si fuera un niño...

 _"Desde que no puedo ver"._

No me atreví a preguntar. No en ese momento.

—Ya pasaron años y... no sé. Odio tener que pedirle favores a las personas. Odio que... me vean _vulnerable_ y sientan que deben hacer todo por mí. De verdad no me gusta disponer de los que están a mi alrededor —se detuvo un segundo y apretó la boca—. Pero a veces... de cualquier forma termino tomando las decisiones menos apropiadas cuando trato de hacer las cosas por mi cuenta.

Lo observé triste y no dije ni una palabra, de verdad sentía todo lo que estaba diciendo...

De nuevo me sentía como cuando llevábamos a Chimuelo herido al veterinario... No podía imaginar lo que Hiccup sentía. Frustración e impotencia. Son sentimientos que se sienten como ardor en el interior, te recorre el pecho y la garganta y te hacen apretar los dientes.

Se tomó un momento para relajarse, supongo que para no revivir completamente lo que sentía justo ahí, conmigo.

—En fin... —siguió—. Ese día él estaba muy cansado como para molestarse en decirme algo y sólo se fue. Pero al día siguiente vino durante su hora del almuerzo y desquitó su enfado conmigo y tal vez el que ya debía traer cargando del juzgado. Me regañó por muchas cosas y no sólo por simplemente haber olvidado la llave. Por no haber querido pedir ayuda...

" _Me dices que soy molesto en ocasiones y que deje de preocuparme, ¡Pero sigues portándote como un niño!"_ —Repitió las palabras de Gobber—. _"Te pasan mucho este tipo de cosas, tienes que cuidarte más, Hiccup."_

—Como si yo me buscara meterme a este tipo de situaciones... Como si... —Dio un largo y pesado suspiro y se acomodó en la banca.

 _¿Como si... qué cosa?_

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Discutí con él y le dije muchas cosas. Estaba muy enfadado... ambos lo estábamos. Y de nuevo, no lo culpo, porque tal vez le había ido mal en el trabajo o algo así pero... no pude evitar volverme a sentir cómo antes.

 _Estás dejándome aún con más dudas que antes, Hiccup._

No supe qué decir.

No quería preguntar nada. Ya era suficiente con todo lo que me estaba contando y para empezar, parecía como si se hubiera olvidado de que estaba hablando con una persona que apenas conocía.

—Entonces, unas horas después de que él se fue tú tocaste mi puerta.

—Lo...

—No lo lamentes Astrid —dijo un poco menos decaído—. No había forma de que lo supieras. Y aun así, yo soy el que lo siente... haber estado malhumorado no era tu culpa y eso no es excusa para haberte tratado mal.

—No me trataste mal —lo interrumpí—. Ni siquiera hablaste —reí un poco y él sonrió—. Estabas en tu derecho de estar incómodo... yo no debía estar ahí en primer lugar, tal vez era el peor de los momentos.

Volvió a dirigir su rostro hacia mí—. Bueno... tampoco es como si nos hubiéramos conocido en el mejor de los escenarios.

Ambos reímos, aunque el ambiente se había tornado un poco pesado.

—De cualquier forma, te lo agradezco de verdad. No quise hacerte sentir mal ese día con mi actitud...

—Ya basta, no lo hiciste —volví a darle un golpe en el brazo y él se quejó en respuesta, luego se llevó una mano hasta donde lo golpeé.

Debió haber caído en cuenta de que acababa de contarme algo un tanto personal. Quién sabe, porque luego de unos segundos de silencio simplemente fingió estirarse y quiso cambiar repentinamente de tema.

No podía estar más consternada. Definitivamente quería saber más de Hiccup, me llenó de curiosidad y nostalgia todo lo que acababa de contarme. Supuse que todo lo que había pensado antes y todo lo que le dije a Heather habían sido exageraciones. Podía hacerme amiga de Hiccup, y me sentía como una tonta por haberme preocupado tanto y haber pensado tanto las cosas en lugar de sólo hablar abiertamente con él. Era casi como hablar como mi hermano, a decir verdad. Con Hiccup ahora sólo debía dejar que las cosas se dieran naturalmente, como con cualquier persona que he conocido antes y que seguramente seguiré conociendo y topándome en el futuro.

Agradecí internamente a los dioses o al destino o a lo que sea que fuera, por haberme traído hasta aquí para darme cuenta de eso.

 _A mamá... ¿Tal vez?_

—...Me gusta realmente este parque —volví a captar lo que Hiccup había empezado a decirme, que por fortuna no fue mucho—. Es genial estar aquí... tan espacioso y fresco.

Miré hacia enfrente, en la misma dirección que el rostro de Hiccup...

Era como estar un campo...

 _Un campo... uno grande y espacioso, con pocos árboles y cubierto de césped y algunas flore_ s...

Aquí no hacía tanto viento como en mi sueño.

Hacía frío.

—No sientes tantas cosas asfixiantes a tu alrededor... Ni todo el ajetreo de la ciudad... Te sientes... más libre.

Me descubrí a mí misma reproduciendo en mi mente el sueño que había tenido hacía un rato en el autobús. Viendo a mamá. Viendo a mi alrededor y tratando de captar todo lo que sentí.

El campo no era el mismo, los árboles no eran los mismos y el viento tampoco.

Pero me abordó una sensación que _sí_ era la misma.

No supe cómo explicarlo...

—Y aunque haga frío el clima también se siente grandioso —Hiccup siguió diciendo, de alguna manera, recobrando su humor. Se escuchaba igual de alegre que cuando recién lo encontré. Hizo una pausa, y luego dijo.

—El cielo debe verse maravilloso también.

 _El cielo._

 _...Miré hacia arriba..._

 _...El viento soplaba y yo observé el cielo..._

 _...el vasto azul..._

—Lo es... —dije de pronto, aunque tan bajo que creí que no alcanzaría a oírme.

El cielo tampoco era el mismo.

 _A mamá le gustaba que describiera el cielo..._

—Las nubes se ven hermosas... no lucen como las que se ven todos los días y se diferencian del azul... —ni siquiera pensé en lo que estaba diciendo—. Son como... una acuarela. el azul es tan claro y el sol está por irse...

Hacía pausas para seguir admirando... para encontrar palabras y aunque no llegaran correctas parecían encajar bien—. No se ve dónde terminan...

Y seguí hablando, seguí describiendo las nubes y el cielo. Dejé que ese sueño y la nostalgia me abordaran de pronto, porque en realidad no sabía qué estaba pasando en mi mente. Sentí que tenía nueve otra vez... Cuando mamá me preguntaba si me gustaba aquel parque y el cielo y las flores...

Cuando dejé de hablar, volví a sentir ese calor en el pecho, como cuando había visto a mi mamá y su mirada tierna sobre mí.

Y cuando vi a Hiccup... sus ojos brillaban.

Y sonreía.

Una sonrisa cálida y sincera...

... _Una que nunca había visto en nadie má_ s...

Y que me atrapé a mí misma queriendo que durara por siempre.

— _Gracias..._

Y no supe si fue él o los recuerdos de mi madre o mi propio corazón a los dioses quien lo dijo...

Pero fue la palabra más pura y sincera que alguna vez he podido escuchar.

* * *

 **Editar este capítulo me llenó de nostalgiaaa Realmente lamento tener tan abandonada esta historia, me he concentrado tanto en otras cosas**...

 **Gracias por tanta paciencia, les aseguro que no voy a abandonar esta historia** **!**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	15. Chapter 13- Acepto

Me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a hacer frío al descubrirme abrazándome a mí misma aún sentada en la banca del parque. No era tan temprano después de todo. Había ido hasta donde mamá, me dormí en el autobús y para este momento había tenido un par de conversaciones al azar con Hiccup, principalmente sobre el clima y el ridículo frío que hacía aún a estas alturas del año.

Además, me detuve a pensar y a disculparme por lo cursi que había sido describirle el cielo de la forma en que lo hice...

—No quería incomodarte —dije subiendo las rodillas hasta mi barbilla y poniéndome roja, en realidad no estaba pensando claramente en lo que decía.

—Descuida —Hiccup se rió—. En realidad, hace mucho que no visualizaba una imagen tan viva y tan... presente, del cielo. —Lo miré otra vez, tratando de descubrir cualquier signo de que bromeara o que estuviera mintiendo para no hacerme sentir como una rara. Pero no era así, por más que lo intenté sólo pude ver un rostro sincero y esa singular sonrisa que continuaba brillando en su rostro—. De verdad, te lo agradezco Astrid.

No estaba segura de qué responder. Me conmovía verlo de esa forma. Si hubiera hecho exactamente esto por mamá ella habría sonreído también.

Hubiera estado tan feliz...

Permanecimos en silencio por unos minutos sin darme cuenta. Estaba tan cómoda, y supuse que Hiccup también gracias a su expresión. El momento era increíblemente apacible. Chimuelo estaba a unos metros tratando de atrapar un grillo, y después a una mariposa. Se veía adorable dando brincos y saltando al pasto con sus patas delanteras juntas, como si tratara de atrapar a los insectos. Después de unos minutos en silencio volví a observar a Hiccup, respiraba tranquilo y aún sonreía levemente. Tenía los ojos casi cerrados, aunque no exactamente en la dirección de Chimuelo. Movía despacio la cabeza de vez en cuando, como si sintiera el aire del campo o como si tratara de percibir algún sonido. Parecía disfrutar el momento tanto como yo, a pesar de no poder ver a su alrededor.

Aún tenía mucha curiosidad sobre él, sentía que cada minuto que pasaba una nueva pregunta llegaba a mi mente y se acumulaba con todas las demás.

Pero una extraña sensación me detenía.

En lugar de decir cualquier cosa me concentré en Chimuelo, ahora en cómo atrapaba la pelota que le había lanzado Hiccup, la mordisqueó por un rato y luego la lanzó hacia arriba para jugar con ella por él mismo, después volvió a distraerse y continuó con su pequeño juego de perseguir y atrapar insectos.

Noté cuando Hiccup se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó de pronto, encarando al parque. Yo lo miré a él.

—Uh, en nada... —lo pensé un poco. De nuevo, un montón de preguntas no quisieron salir—. Me entretuve viendo a Chimuelo, es realmente adorable —dije y él abrió más los ojos, parpadeó una vez y ahora sí volteó en mi dirección. Parece un cachorro —agregué.

Hiccup amplió su sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Trata de atrapar una mariposa —respondí—. Cuando le lanzas la pelota la muerde y se la lanza a sí mismo otra vez... —Chimuelo volvió a concentrarse en el juguete de pronto, se volteó de panza arriba en el césped, tratando de alcanzar la pelota con el hocico de forma graciosa. Le describí a Hiccup lo que estaba haciendo y él se rió—, se ve muy contento, aunque parece que ya está algo cansado.

—Tenía mucha energía por no salir —comenzó a decir Hiccup—. Es muy inquieto, _igual que yo,_ diría Gobber. Le gusta mucho estar afuera.

—Bueno, dicen que los perros se parecen a sus dueños.

Hiccup sonrió por mi comentario, Chimuelo se acercó a nosotros, trayéndole la pelota una vez más.

—¿Sabes? he traído aquí a Chimuelo desde que era un cachorro y nunca he sabido por qué tarda tanto en traerme la pelota. Es bueno saber que sabe cómo divertirse por su propia cuenta —contó Hiccup con simpatía—. Sólo eres una bola de pelo traidora —renegó estrechando la peluda cabeza de Chimuelo mientras éste jadeaba.

—Sólo juega como un cachorro —me reí.

—Al parecer sigue teniendo alma de cachorro.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —primera curiosidad que se animaba a salir de mí.

Lanzó la pelota no demasiado lejos y Chimuelo corrió tras ella cojeando un poco. Hiccup volvió a recargarse en su asiento, pensando.

—Chimuelo debe tener unos... cinco años, ¿Tal vez? —respondió rascándose la nuca—. Sé que era muy pequeño cuando lo conocí... así que debe tener de edad los años que lleva viviendo conmigo —sonrió, poniendo ambas manos juntas en su regazo como si acabara de recobrar buenos recuerdos. Siguió contando—, en ese entonces él era realmente pequeño... recuerdo cuando fuimos por él a un pequeño recinto de animales que le pertenecía a una amable señora. Cuando entré al corral donde estaban todos los cachorros, Chimuelo se acostó en mis piernas y no se quitó de ahí. No podía verlo, pero tampoco pregunté cómo era, sólo le dije a Fishlegs que ese perrito tenía que ir a casa conmigo.

Estaba tratando de imaginarme la historia a la par que la contaba. Ver a Chimuelo jugando frente a nosotros hacía que me llenara un sentimiento adorable.

—Normalmente los cachorros tienen dientes filosos a pesar de ser pequeños, pero cuando Chimuelo me mordía mientras jugaba con él era gracioso que a penas lo sentía... de ahí vino su horrible nombre —continuó diciendo Hiccup con una risa—. Fishlegs y su padre se encargaron de entrenarlo para que pudiera ser un perro de servicio...

Como si supiera a que Hiccup hablaba de él, Chimuelo se acercó, interrumpiendo su historia. Puso la cabeza en sus piernas y se relamió la nariz, luego gimió.

—Ah, ¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó acariciándole la cabeza—. Creo que sabe que se está haciendo tarde.

—Oscurecerá en media hora tal vez —dije viendo a mi alrededor y levantándome, yo también había perdido la noción del tiempo. No podía llegar muy tarde a casa. Hundí mis manos en mi abrigo, sí se estaba haciendo tarde ya y el frío ya comenzaba a sentirse aún más—. ¿Volverán a casa ya?

—Creo que sí, antes de que esta bestia me muerda para obligarme a ir por comida —Hiccup rió, colocándole el arnés de nuevo a Chimuelo y enganchando la correa a su collar, luego volvió a girarse hacia mí—. De veras me alegra mucho haberte encontrado otra vez, Astrid.

Me detuve a observarlo mientras aún acomodaba el arnés en el cuerpo de Chimuelo, asegurándose de que estuviera todo en orden. Pude ver mi aliento frente a mi rostro, y tuve una sensación cálida con las palabras de Hiccup, casi haciendo mis mejillas enrojecer.

—A mí también me alegra volver a verte Hiccup —dije, esperando no haber tardado mucho—. Aunque hayan sido sólo unos minutos.

—Tienes razón, pero al menos pude disculparme y pasar un rato agradable —Hiccup se levantó frotándose las manos y luego tomó firmemente la manija del arnés. Dio un paso hacia mí.

Por un segundo sólo sonrió, a modo de despedida. Yo reí un poco nerviosa—. Bueno... Debería irme también entonces.

—Ah! Astrid, yo, uh... —se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreírme. Parecía estar tratando de formular lo que quería decir—. Este fin de semana, voy a festejar algo en mi casa...

—¿Festejar?

—Sí, ya sabes, Chimuelo está bien y recuperado, han pasado muchas cosas. Vendrán Fishlegs y los gemelos, los chicos que estaban en la clínica —se encogió de hombros—. Vienen para preparar comida y entretenerse un rato. A veces lo hacen... Sólo para mejorar un poco el humor... Pero me vendría bien saber que alguien decente los vigila de no quemar la casa además de Chimuelo —rió, luego se aclaró la garganta—. Si te agrada la idea, sería genial que vinieras.

Sonreí. Los gemelos en la clínica parecían agradables aunque un poco desatados, y Fishlegs me debía una explicación y tal vez un golpe por enviarme en primer lugar a casa de Hiccup sin necesidad, aunque ahora no me arrepintiera de ello en lo absoluto—. Claro, me agrada la idea —respondí—. Ahí estaré.

Hiccup sonrió devuelta, genuinamente aliviado y contento, como si haberme invitado le hubiera costado algún tipo de conflicto interno—. ¡Exelente!, Hasta entonces, Astrid.

—Hasta el fin de semana, Hiccup.

[…]

 **Ían**

—Oye, suspiros.

El rubio levantó la vista de los menús que sostenía, para encarar a un serio Snotlout que lo veía con la puerta entreabierta de la cocina.

—¿Te quedarás hasta tarde? Vamos a abrir unas cervezas después de este turno.

No sabía por qué desconcertarse más, si porque era jueves o porque era Snotlout quien lo estaba invitando.

—Es mi cumpleaños, zopenco. Estoy invitando a todo el mundo.

—¿Tú las invitarás, de verdad? —Ían se burló.

—Voy a golpearte en la cara, ¡Sólo di sí o no por el amor de dios!

—Déjalo en paz Snotlout —Sara salió de la cocina y tomó algunos menús de las manos del más alto—. Tal vez Ían no está de humor, no todo el mundo puede quedarse hoy.

—No está de humor? —Snotlout pasó de verla a ella a sonreír burlonamente—. ¿Qué ocurre, novato? ¿Ya estás pensando en cómo renunciar sin que te corten la cabeza?

—No llores mucho cuando me vaya —Ían se dio la vuelta y tomó más menús de la barra ante la mirada fija de ambos compañeros.

—¿De verdad te irás? —fue Sara la que preguntó.

—No, sólo bromeo —dijo Ían antes de que Snotlout pudiera celebrar—. Y sí voy a quedarme, cómprame un par de cervezas.

—Mhh, claro —Snotlout se giró, con una expresión irritada, entró a la cocina de nuevo y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —agregó cuando aún podía oírlo.

—¡Sí, como sea! —refunfuñó Snotlout alejándose del otro lado de la puerta.

—Por un segundo creí que hablabas en serio —Sara se adelantó caminando hacia el otro lado de la barra, Ían la siguió después.

—Sólo quería molestarlo —el rubio se encogió de hombros.

—¿¡Qué les dije sobre charlar en el trabajo!? —el grito de Dagur tomó por sorpresa a ambos, haciendo que casi corrieran a las mesas para atender a los clientes recién llegados.

Ían se presentó y tomó rápido la orden de dos chicos, que por las risas silenciosas y miradas nerviosas pudo deducir que estaban en una cita, la primera tal vez. Él les sonrió a ambos para hacerlos sentir cómodos y se dirigió a la barra para informar la orden. Ían sólo se preguntó por qué elegirían un lugar como éste habiendo tantos otros restaurantes en Berk.

Mientras esperaba la comida volvió a pensar lo mismo de hace unos segundos, cuando Snotlout lo había sacado de su ensimismamiento. Sabía qué día era hoy, por más que pareciera que trataba de ignorarlo. Esa mañana desayunó con Astrid y ella no mencionó ni una palabra, como hace años había dejado de hacerlo. Se preguntó por un segundo si ella también habría dejado de ir a visitar a mamá...

La idea le pareció muy triste, porque tal vez era culpa suya.

Pero no creía que fuera así.

Astrid no era así. Sabía que ella era fuerte y, dentro de lo que cabía, un tanto más positiva que él en el interior.

Para Ían pensar en su madre era agotador, era triste. Tantos recuerdos y remordimiento e ira. Simplemente prefería evitarlo.

La última vez que trató de ir a verla en su aniversario de muerte había sido hace dos años, y de nuevo no pudo contenerse. No había podido ni siquiera entrar al lugar, no podía tranquilizar su mente ni a sí mismo.

Había pasado tanto tiempo y las imágenes eran tan claras para él...

Terminó en un bar en algún lugar perdido de Berk, se embriagó hasta perder conciencia y terminó peleándose y haciendo escándalo en la vía pública hasta que se desmayó y la policía tuvo que llevárselo. Finn fue ese día por él a la comisaría, pagó una multa y se lo llevó a su casa, haciéndole prometer al día siguiente que no le contarían nada a Astrid y que jamás se volvería a meter en problemas así. Pudieron inventar algo para encubrir el cansancio y el ojo morado de Ían, pero su hermana estaba segura de que algo más serio había pasado, sólo se cansó de preguntar.

El año siguiente, Ían se encerró en su habitación jugando videojuegos, y a pesar de que preocupó a Astrid, ahora sabía que distraerse era la solución.

—¡Orden para la mesa 7! —la voz de la chef volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Tomó la charola y se dirigió a la mesa de los chicos.

—Disfruten su orden —dijo, sonriéndoles otra vez. Los muchachos le agradecieron y él se alejó de nuevo a la barra.

—¿Entonces te quedarás? —Sara volvió a aparecer cerca de él, robándose un pan de la canasta del mostrador que recién había colocado uno de los cocineros—. Es divertido ver cómo se emborracha este patán.

Ían se rió, provocando una brillante sonrisa destellando en el rostro de la chica.

—Por supuesto.

.

.

.

 **Muchas gracias por dejar cudos y por comentar! Lamento mucho la demora, pero como prometí, no voy a abandonar esta historia.**

 **13 Julio 2020**


End file.
